Nuevos ¿integrantes?
by Sora Taka Shingetsu
Summary: Todos los asesinos tienen su vida rutinaria como es devido pero... algo apareció que hiso que cambiaran las cosas... [Jeff ha vacilado en matar a alguien, Jack encuentra algo inusual en una chica, Tim encuentra algo en un cementerio, Slender oculta algo] Todo eso antes de que cierto pasado de un nuevo Creepy sea revelado y la familia Creepypasta decida si...
1. Sombra

**Capitulo Uno**

**Sombra**

* * *

Jeff se encontraba regresando de su _paseo _nocturno, estaba manchado con sangre de su última víctima, solo mato a dos esta noche. Guardo su cuchillo en el bolsillo de su sudadera y empezó a internarse en el bosque que le pertenecía a Slenderman…

–¿Ya acabaste? ¿tan temprano? –se escuchó la voz de alguien. El joven de la sonrisa tallada miro a las ramas de un árbol para encontrarse que ahí estaba Ben.

–Si, ya me divertí. A demás, tengo el tiempo del mundo para matarlos a todos a su debido tiempo –respondió Jeff mientras seguía su camino, ahora junto a Ben.

–Sí, es cierto. Matarlos de a poco es mejor –dijo Ben mientras caminaba junto a Jeff…

...

Caminaron calmadamente hasta ver a lo lejos, en las profundidades del bosque, una gran casa estilo antiguo de unos dos a tres pisos… En la entrada se podía divisar a una chica castaña entrar junto a un hombre largo y sin rostro.

–¡Oh! Jeff, ¿ya volviste? ¿Cómo estuvo la noche? –preguntó Slender mirando a los recién llegados; Jeff y Ben.

–Normal, fue divertida –respondió el de la sonrisa eterna e ingreso a la casa.

–¿Y a ti Ben? –indago Sally, la pequeña castaña.

–No me quejo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

...

Dentro de la sala, frente a un televisor y una consola de videojuegos, se encontraba Jack y Tim jugando.

–Hola Jeff, ¿quieres jugar? –preguntó Tim sin ni siquiera despegar su mirada de la pantalla.

–¿Para qué te vuelva a ganar? No, ya me divertí hace rato, iré a dormir –respondió Jeff mientras subía las escalera y se dirigía a su cuarto.

Entro en ella y se quitó la ropa ensangrentada y la coloco en una silla mientras él se colocaba otra, una camisa azul con pantalones sueltos de color negro. Llevo su ropa a lavarla y luego la dejo secar, para así ahora recién entrar en su cama, ponerse un antifaz y dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente, en un parque junto al bosque…**

–Tengo hambre… mejor voy a comprarme algo –dijo Jack mientras caminaba hacia un puesto de crepas y luego se disponía a ir a unas bancas y sentarse a comer. Como prácticamente no le gusta matar de día, al menos tiene que ir de paseo hasta la noche ¿no?

–Que aburrido… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? –se preguntó el chico mientras miraba el cielo. El parque no estaba muy lleno que digamos, había unas cuantas personas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

–_¿Escuchaste sobre esa chica?_

–_Sí, sí, yo sí. Se dice que ella atrae a la muerte._

–_Deberían mandarla a otro lugar donde no cause problemas, ¿sabes que el día de ayer murió un chico que casualmente se tropezó con ella esa misma mañana?_

–_¡Enserio!_

–_Si… La verdad esa chica ha sido hace desde niña, mi hija estuvo con ella en Jardín de niños y ni te imaginas lo que hiso._

–_¿Es la misma? No me digas que es la que mato a ese pobre conejo…_

–_Sí, esa pequeña es ella._

–¿Hum? –Jack arqueo una ceja. Cerca de él habían unas tres señoras cuchicheando algo… bueno no era un cuchicheo ya que hasta el que estaba como a cinco metros podía oírlos.

–_Si… se dice que también mato a su padre el año pasado, pero como no hay pruebas, la policía no ha hecho nada, además creo que hasta la policía no quiere involucrarse en ese tema_.

–_¡Quien quisiera! Además que no se dé donde apareció en primer lugar…_

Una persona que al parecer estaba en las ramas altas de un árbol, bajo de un salto. Aquel árbol estaba entre la banca de las mujeres y la de Jack. Era una figura femenina, vestida de unos pantalones azules de mezclilla, una playera manga larga con capucha, ocultando su rostro... Las mujeres se asustaron al escuchar que algo había caído del árbol y además era una persona, aquella figura se fue corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

–_¡No puede ser! ¡Era ella! ¡No hay duda!_

–_¿Y ahora que nos pasara? ¿Nos matara?_

–_No creo… seguro no escucho nada. Dios nos libre si nos quiere maldecir._

Jack se paró de su banca y empezó a caminar por el parque, no estaba como para escuchar a esas viejas, y seguramente si hubiera seguido ahí, era más que probable que las matara aun estando a plena luz del día.

...

–¿Quién habrá sido? –se preguntaba el asesino, recordando aquella figura bajar del árbol y luego irse– ¿y de quién demonios estaban hablando esas urracas? –se preguntó en voz alta.

–¿Cuáles urracas? –Jack dio un brinco para atrás al ser sorprendido por esa voz…

–¡Pero con un demonio! ¡Jeff! –dijo Jack al ver quien era la persona que había hablado antes. Jeff estaba con su típico pantanos negro, sudadera con capucha blanca, unas zapatillas negro con blanco y un barbijo en la boca (para que nadie se diera cuenta de su sonrisa durante el día)

–Te preguntaba ¿Cuáles urracas? –repitió el psicópata mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol, aún era las diez de la mañana y no se le ocurría que hacer hasta que llegase la noche.

–Unas que hablan de una chica que esta maldita, es asesina y atrae a la muerte, según ellas –respondió Jack mientras se sentaba del otro la do del árbol.

–Seria interesante si fuera verdad –dijo Jeff mirando el cielo, si tuviera parpados, definitivamente los hubiera cerrado y disfrutado de aquella brisa que se presentaba en ese momento.

–Sí, bueno, quien sabe, quizás lo sea ya que vi a una chica irse corriendo al escucharlas y las urracas estaban afirmando y des afirmando que era o no esa chica –dijo Jack mientras disfrutaba de la mañana. ¿Cuánta tranquilidad se sentía en esa mañana, como para relajar a dos asesinos? Pues la verdad, es que era bastante.

...

Luego de un largo rato en silencio, mirando todo a su alrededor, Jeff se removió un poco.

–Bueno que hacemos ¿nos vamos de nuevo a casa? –preguntó Jeff mientras se paraba.

–Sí, vamos –respondió Jack.

Ambos empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque cuando… vieron a Slender estar viendo una casa, era como si la vigilara, pero no para el mismo fin de matar…

–Slender ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Jeff mientras se quitaba el barbijo y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

Slender no respondió, solo los "miro" y volvió a "mirar" en la antigua dirección para luego adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque.

–Y a este ¿Qué le pasa? –indago Jack mientras retomaba la caminata.

–Ni la más remota idea –dijo Jeff en respuesta.

Jeff, Slender y Jack llegaron a casa y cada uno se fue por su parte. Jeff se dispuso a jugar en la consola de juegos por al menos unas horas, después ya por la noche iría a por su próxima víctima…

**Nueve horas después…**

–¡Qué bien dormí! –dijo Jeff quitándose el antifaz de los ojos. Como solo jugo alrededor de tres horas y luego se aburrió pues se dispuso a dormir.

Jeff se levantó de su cama y fue al lavamanos del baño para mirarse en el espejo.

–Pero que hermoso soy –dijo mientras acariciaba su sonrisa eterna. Se bañó, se cambió, agarro su cuchillo y salió de la habitación.

–¿Ya vas a ir a matar? –le preguntó Sally desde la cocina junto con Ben.

–Iré al parque y luego cuando este más de noche iré por mi víctima del día –respondió el asesino mientras salía de casa.

...

Jeff empezó a caminar por el bosque, todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan tranquilo que hasta llegaba a inquietar. A lo lejos casi llegando a los límites del bosque, estaba Slender, nuevamente "mirando" algo que Jeff no sabía que era. Slender vio a Jeff y se dispuso nuevamente a moverse de lugar, perdiéndose de la vista de Jeff.

–¿Pero a este que le pasa? –se preguntó el psicópata.

Salió del bosque y se encontró con los juegos para niños del parque, ¿pero a quien se le ocurrió poner los juegos de niños a escasos metros del bosque?

Jeff vio el reloj que estaba el parque, eran las siete, Jeff se dispuso a caminar y sentarse en una banca. Pero vio a lo lejos, en otra banca que estaba del otro lado de los juegos infantiles, una silueta, una sombra… ¿Quién era? Pues no lo sabía.

–Na que importa –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero vio como la sombra se paraba… por alguna razón sintió como una especie de oscuridad (aparte de la de la noche) rodearla y luego irse…

Jeff solo arqueo una ceja y vio que ya era hora de ir a por su presa. Empezó a caminar por el sendero de la izquierda (el mismo que tomo la sombra) y después de un rato entro en una casa, fue fácil ingresar ya que la ventana estaba abierta _"tontos" _pensó Jeff. Ingreso en la habitación y vio a su presa dormir. La miro fijamente hasta verla que estaba removiéndose más de la cuenta, al parecer ya había sentido su presencia.

La persona, en este caso un joven de no más veintiocho años abrió los ojos. El joven estaba por gritar al ver la cara de Jeff, pero este le tapó la boca y acerco su rostro al del joven asustado, tan cerca que el chico hasta pudo ver los ojos de Jeff a la perfección.

Jeff fue lento, primero mantuvo su miraba y vio que el joven estaba petrificado, Jeff estaba que quería reírse de su expresión. Saco el cuchillo y alejo su rostro un poco, el joven miro el cuchillo en la mano izquierda de Jeff y empezó a forcejear mientras empezaba a llorar.

Jeff estaba contento de ver esa expresión, no había nada más hermoso que ver a alguien sentir miedo de esa manera y nada más divertido que matarlo.

–_Go to sleep _–dijo Jeff con voz siniestra y fría. Su víctima estaba aterrado y se removía mucho, Jeff vio que no se quedaría quieto asique le clavó el cuchillo cerca del corazón y luego otro vez abajo del corazón, y luego arriba y por último en el corazón, una y otra vez hasta matarlo.

Jeff salió de la casa por el mismo lugar por donde entro. Ahora algo empapado de sangre guardo su cuchillo y se dirigía a buscar otra casa, una que este algo distante de la de su primera víctima.

...

–Así que recién se va a dormir –dijo al ver que la luz de la habitación de una casa de dos pisos estaba recién apagándose. Miro la casa, era bonita y estaba a dos casas del inicio del bosque… ¿Cómo no la había visto antes? Prácticamente había ignorado esa casa hasta ahora…

–Es hora de entrar…

* * *

**Chica POV**

Que hermosa mañana, la brisa es fresca aunque con algo de frío. Estoy en mi árbol preferido, esta vez decidí subir arriba a tomar una sienta, todo lo que haría un sabad-

–_¿Escuchaste sobre esa chica?_

–_Sí, sí, yo sí. Se dice que ella atrae a la muerte._

Escuche decir a alguien que estaba en una de las bancas de abajo, dirijo mi mirada y vi que eran esas mujeres que no sé por qué me odian…

–_Deberían mandarla a otro lugar donde no cause problemas, ¿sabes que el día de ayer murió un chico que casualmente se tropezó con ella esa misma mañana?_

–_¡Enserio!_

Esperen ¿ayer murió alguien? pobre… su familia debe de estar triste… al igual que yo…

–_Si… La verdad esa chica ha sido hace desde niña, mi hija estuvo con ella en Jardín de niños y ni te imaginas lo que hiso._

–_¿Es la misma? No me digas que es la que mato a ese pobre conejo…_

–_Sí, esa pequeña es ella._

Seguro que de la que hablan soy yo pero… ¿Por qué dicen que mate a un conejo? Esas señoras no hacen más que odiarme al parecer. Dicen que soy una maldita, que atraigo a la muerte… ¿Qué les hice para que me odiaran tanto? Por qué seré sincera, no solo ellas piensan así de mí, también en la escuela, lugares a donde voy y hasta quizás todo el vecindario. Ellos prefieren verme muerta…

–_Si… se dice que también mato a su padre el año pasado, pero como no hay pruebas, la policía no ha hecho nada, además creo que hasta la policía no quiere involucrarse en ese tema_.

¡Esto sí que no lo tolero! ¡Yo nunca mate a mi padre! Mi padre murió de una enfermedad misteriosa… desde su muerte he estado sola… Como todos me odian desde que tengo memoria, ahora que mi papi no está… estoy sola…

–_¡Quien quisiera! Además que no se dé donde apareció en primer lugar…_

Me harte… ¡no puedo escucharlas más! ¡Por que no se mueren! Como deseo que se mueran... espera ¿Qué desee? ¿Desee que se murieran? No debo pensar en eso… seria… convertirme en lo que ellos piensan que soy.

Baje del árbol de un salto, fueron tres metros de altura pero no me paso nada, empecé a correr, alejarme de ese lugar…

–_¡No puede ser! ¡Era ella! ¡No hay duda!_

–_¿Y ahora que nos pasara? ¿Nos matara?_

–_No creo… seguro no escucho nada. Dios nos libre si nos quiere maldecir._

¿Cómo no escucharlas? ¡Hablan como para que todo el mundo las oiga! Si pudiera maldecir y matar, desde hace mucho ellas ya no existirían…

...

Paro de correr y me quito la capucha, prácticamente la llevo puesta para que no vean, ya que cuando lo hacen, empiezan a rumorear. Estoy cansada, desde niña, todos me temen… Yo no soy mala entonces ¿Por qué dicen eso de mí? Por nada más, no tengo amigas ya que sus madres no le permiten que se me acerquen.

Estoy cerca de casa, vivo a dos casas de distancia del bosque… por alguna razón siento que alguien me mira desde el bosque pero no hay nadie… No es que le tema, ni nada, solo me incomoda las miradas.

–¿Algún día me aceptaran en la sociedad? –me pregunto… Pero la respuesta es más que obvia. _No_.

Me dispongo a entrar en mi casa, la casa donde vivía con mi padre, ¿mi madre? Pues yo no tengo mamá, nunca la conocí. Papá nunca me lo había mencionado en ninguna ocasión. Subo las escaleras y me apuro a dirigirme a mi recamara pero antes miro el despacho de papá… no he entrado en ese lugar desde su muerte.

–Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá?

Me dirijo y abro la puerta. Hay un estante de libros, un escritorio, un sofá… Nada fuera de lo normal. Siento que debo entrar pero no lo hago, seguramente empezare a llorar y nuevamente me sentiré vigilada desde la ventada que da en dirección al bosque… No importa la habitación, pero toda ventada que da al bosque siempre está como si alguien del otro lado me mirase, me vigilase.

–No hay nada que hacer… No puedo salir, ahora no, tal vez en la tarde –digo mientras abro mi cuarto y voy a sentarme frente a un tocador.

Miro mi rostro en el espejo; piel blanca, demasiado blanca, hasta parezco un muerto, cabellos negros hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, ojo derecho verde… el izquierdo está bajo un parche… Quito las ligas que se acomodan detrás de mis orejas y quito el parche… Mi ojo izquierdo tiene el globo ocular negro y el iris rojo ¿Por qué? Bueno ese es una pregunta que yo también me hice…

Por alguna razón ese ojo no era así antes, tengo fotos de cuando tenía cuatro años y mis ojos era normales, pero luego papá decía que usara un parche cuando cumplí seis años y este color apareció.

–Como te extraño –me tumbo en la cama y miro el techo, aburrido, así clasifico el día.

–Mejor dormiré…

...

–Waaaa~ que bien dormí ¿Qué hora es? –agarro el reloj que está en mi mesita de noche… son las seis de la tarde… ¡Vaya que dormí! Bueno que importa, no es que alguien me buscase o nada.

–Bien tengo hambre –me dirijo a la cocina que está en el primer piso. Como no es necesario ocultar mi ojo no le coloque el parche…

Ahora que lo pienso ¿alguien más sabe de mi ojo? Papá no me llevaba al médico ni nada, decía que estaba bien y quizás era a causa de herencia genética. Supongo que de mi madre, me pregunto ¿cómo habrá sido ella?

–Haber… quizás algo oriental… ummm… Ok preparare sushi –tomo el libro de cocina en mano y me dispongo a cocinar…

...

Bien, acabe. Vaya que fue difícil. Ahora a probar como me salió.

–¡Esta…rico! –vaya que si esta rico. Ahora que veo mi casa… debería acomodar todo, empezando por la cocina y terminando por mi cuarto y mañana el despacho de papá.

Termino de comer y ahora me dispongo a lavar lo que ensucie, al ser la única aquí, no hay mucho que lavar… Nuevamente siento una mirada sobre mi… y otra vez viene en dirección del bosque, desde hace años que siento esa mirada, no importa si estoy frente a una pared, si está en dirección al bosque, sentiré que me observan…

–¿No será otra vez alguien que me quiere muerta? –dije sin pensar. Bueno si pensé, la cosa es que hace un año, antes de la muerte de mi padre, la policía había soltado un asesino de prisión y le habían dicho que me matara… Pero ese asesino nunca llego… o más bien… Ese asesino desapareció…

Yo no supe de eso hasta el día siguiente que escuche a un policía decir _"si-sigue viva, el maldito no la mato, ¡lo sacamos de su celda para nada!" _su compañero lo callo, pero era tarde, yo ya lo había escuchado y casi me puse llorar ¿tanto así me querían ver muerta?

–¡Bien! No pienses en eso y a trabajar…

...

Como es tarde, solo me dio tiempo de arreglar la sala, la cocina, el baño y mi cuarto… Son las ocho de la noche y tengo sueño, trabaje demasiado.

–Al menos esta todo limpio –dijo mientras acababa de hacer una trenza a mi cabello y me colocaba el parche en el ojo… no sé porque lo hago pero bueno. Quizás costumbre, papá siempre me decía que durmiera con el parche puesto.

–Que cansancio –me dispuse a apagar la luz y echarme en la cama y taparme con las cobijas de **L.** un personaje de uno de los dibujos (animes) que mi papá miraba.

...

Estoy con los ojos cerrados pero no puedo dormir, no me muevo ni nada, pero no puedo dormir… ya paso un media hora desde que apague la luz y no logro dormir, mi ojo tiene un hormigueo… escucho la ventana correrse ¿alguien está entrando por mi ventana? ¿Y por qué no siento miedo?

Al parecer la cosa-animal-persona que entro, me está observando… no es la misma mirada que sentí en la tarde, asique no es la persona-animal-cosa que me vigila desde hace tiempo, si no otra persona.

Siento… que algo se sube a mi cama… es una persona… Aun mantengo mi rostro relajado como si durmiera ¿Por qué no me da miedo?... Por el tamaño de la mano que ahora está en mi hombro, deduzco que es un hombre… Quizás otro preso que viene a matarme… ¿saben? Les daré el gusto y me dejare matar, ya estoy harta que me traten como un demonio o algo que temer. El agarre se hiso un como más fuerte como diciendo que me despertase.

Abro los ojos y me asombro un poco al ver aquella blanca cara con una sonrisa tallada y ojos sin parpados… espera ¿Cómo lo veo perfectamente si esta oscuro? Él me está mirando y parece feliz por mi asombro, bueno supongo que cualquier asesino quiere ver ese asombro.

Lo veo y por alguna razón no siento miedo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no siento miedo? Debería estar temblando…

Veo que se lleva una mano al bolsillo de esa sudadera blanca manchada con sangre… saco un cuchillo. Vaya, se les ocurrió matarme apuñalada… Siento su mano derecho en mi hombro y la punta del cuchillo entre mis pechos. Me está mirando, aun no me apuñala…

No importa ir en contra, es mejor que me mate, después de todo no hay nada más que tenga en vida. Cierro mis ojos y levando mi mentó una milésima, como diciendo "adelante, apúrate, mátame" La punta del cuchillo empieza a penetrarme el pecho, solo sentí una pizca de dolor, siento la mano derecha vacilar y aflojar el agarre ¿Qué le pasa? Le doy la oportunidad de facilitar su trabajo ¿no?

El cuchillo sigue ahí, a una milésima del hueso de mi tórax… La mano derecha deja mi hombro y siento que la persona se sienta en mis piernas, se queda así unos segundos y con el cuchillo empieza a hacer círculos y luego es retirado, el peso sobre mis piernas desapareció y escucho la ventana cerrarse.

Abro los ojos y me medio siento en la cama… No esta… Aquella persona de sonrisa tallada, no está… ¿Por qué no me mato? Tuvo la oportunidad perfecta ¿no? Miro mi pijama… hay sangre en donde estaba el cuchillo… es mejor que la cure…

Agarro las vendas y parche adhesivos que están en el cajón de la mesa de noche y me curo sin ni siquiera moverme de la cama, como solo el pijama tiene sangre y un poco las sabanas de L. decidí que mañana los lavaría…

–Otro asesino… otro fracaso –digo con desanimo, la verdad me haiga sentido mejor si me mataran, ¿para qué vivir? no hay nada que quiera en esta vida, ya no hay nadie, ni un familiar o alguien que me quiera viva…

_¡Mentira! me tienes a mí, espérame…_

¿Que fue esa voz que escuche? Estoy segura de haber escuchado un murmullo… Es una voz algo enfadada, enfadada por lo que pensé… ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo sabría aquella voz lo que pienso? Además ¿Qué era esa voz? Bueno no importa, es mejor ahora dormir… Buenas noches…

**_Buenas noches… Pronto estaré contigo…hasta entonces... no mueras..._**

* * *

**Hola como están.**

**Bueno, este es mi primer Fic de Jeff the killer, espero lo disfruten.**

**Subiere un capitulo por semana, ya que paro ocupada, en ese caso, el siguiente capitulo sera el próximo miércoles.  
**

**¿Ustedes que creen que ere esa sombra? ¿Que le sucede a Slenderman?  
**

**Nos vemos pronto! Espero recibir reviews... ****¿me lo darán, verdad?**

**Se despide**

**Sora Taka**


	2. Sorpresa

**Capitulo Dos**

**Sorpresa**

* * *

**Jeff POV**

Había escalado el árbol hasta estar a la altura de la ventana, me quede un buen rato en ese lugar, no tenía prisa, esperaría a que estuviera dormida para entrar. A lo lejos pude ver a Slender, estaba "mirando" para mi dirección, luego parece que vio que lo descubrí y se fue… ¿pero qué le pasa a este sujeto?

Espere un rato hasta que decidí entrar, abrí la ventana y la pude ver ahí, dormida en su cama, sin saber que pronto la matare. Me acerque a ella y la mire… Era hermosa, no lo negare, era una hermosa victima…

Mirándola bien, traía puesto un parche en el ojo izquierdo, tenía la piel blanca muy blanca, cabellos negros sujetos por una trenza… su rostro no muestra ningún cambio… aun no me ha notado o quizás tiene el sueño pesado.

Me encimo en la cama, ahora estoy arriba de ella y hago un agarre fuerte en su hombro para despertarla. Lo conseguí, veo su ojo derecho abrirse mostrándome un color verde esmeralda que resalta en la penumbra de la noche solamente iluminada por la luna tras la ventana…

Veo sorpresa en su expresión y eso me gusta. Saco el cuchillo y lo pongo en medio de sus pechos, la miro y… nada… Es raro, esperaba que se asustara y empezara a querer escapar… en cambio, acaba de hacer algo… darme permiso de matarla.

Encajo el cuchillo en su delgada piel hasta llegar al hueso que guarda mi premio… su corazón. Miro nuevamente a la chica para ver si ahora teme por su vida pero… nuevamente nada, la chica no muestra miedo, sigue en la misma posición que antes sin moverse ni nada. Frunzo el ceño, esto no me gusta, yo quiero ver su miedo…

Esta chica es un caso nuevo para mí, algo que está enojándome un poco. Me senté en sus piernas y empecé a girar la punta del cuchillo aun encajado en su piel… ¡nada! Solo un leve quejido de dolor, pero yo no quiero eso, yo quiero más.

Yo quiero ver terror en su mirada, verla temblar por mi presencia, que sienta el miedo de tenerme cerca… Eso quiero, pero no, ¡esta chica no muestra el maldito miedo!

Dejo de hacer movimientos con el cuchillo y lo retiro, si ella no me teme no será divertido matarla. Bajo de la cama y me encamino a la ventana, esta ha sido mi primera víctima que no me tuvo miedo… pero ya verán, ella me tendrá miedo pronto.

Miro atrás unos segundos, la chica sigue inmóvil como la deje, parece una muñeca de porcelana que no se moverá si tú no vas y la mueves por ti mismo… Aunque… ese parche en su ojo izquierdo me intriga, algo en mi decía que le quitase el parche pero claro no lo hice y ahora me voy con esta intriga.

Salgo de la habitación y cierro la ventana desde afuera, giro mi vista y veo una sombra frente a la casa… es la misma de la del parque, por alguna razón siento como si me estuviera observando desde antes de salir de la habitación, aquella sombra baja su mirada y la posa en sus manos… ahora empieza a desvanecerse de una manera rápida pero a la vez lenta… Raro, eso fue raro…

Empiezo a caminar de regreso al bosque, como no esta tan lejos de esta casa es más fácil llegar, puedo ver a Slender mirar nuevamente algo y luego mirarme fijamente…. Me acerco a él y este empieza a caminar de regreso a casa.

–¿Y esa cara Jeff? –preguntó– parece que te fue mal –dijo con tono habitual cuando me ve así… aunque ahora le noto cierto cambio en su tonito cuando dice eso…

–Algo así –respondí con desanimo. Yo quería divertirme pero miren no más lo que paso, la chica no temía a la muerte y me arruino mi noche.

–¡Hey! ¿Y esa cara? –dijo Jack que acababa de aparecer junto a mí. Lleva su máscara puesta y las manos con algo de sangre– No me digas que se te escapo una víctima o no pudiste matarla –soltó una risita y solo solté un gruñido.

–Que comes que aciertas

–Riñón ¿quieres? –me puso enfrente mío un riñón… Este enserio que me hace enojar…– Pero ya enserio ¿de verdad no mataste a tu victima? Que, no digas que te has vuelto blando, Jeff –me dijo mientras seguía caminando.

–Claro que no, solo esperare el mejor momento para matarla, primero hare que sienta el miedo de tenerme cerca.

–Aja… Que acaso no te tuvo miedo –dijo Jack mientras estamos llegando a casa. Yo solo lo mire un rato… Y me di cuenta que Slender también me miraba a mí, por alguna razón siento que este sabe algo…

–Eso no importa –respondí. Slender se dio la vuelta y entro en la casa al igual que Jack y yo.

* * *

**Chica POV**

Levante temprano esta mañana, son las 8:35 de la mañana… Es lo más temprano que me he levantado un domingo… Dirijo mi mirada a mi pecho, la tela de mi pijama de esa zona esta con sangre al igual que mi sabana de L.

–Tendré que colocarlo en la lavadora ahora mismo…

Bajo de la cama y me voy al baño… al entrar me dispongo a verme en el espejo, me quito el parche… ¿Esperen? ¿Qué es esto? Juraría que vi mi ojo izquierdo verde en lugar de rojo por un momento…

Seguro son imaginaciones mías… Ahora me dispongo a quitarme la ropa y entrar en la regadera… Me duele un poco el pecho por lo del cuchillo pero bueno, no es mucho, puedo soportarlo, además suerte que ya se cicatrizo… pero… ¿Por qué cicatrizo tan rápido, si fue anoche cuando me lo hicieron? No espera… aún no está cicatrizado por completo… en ese caso estoy bien, sería raro que cicatrizara rápido teniendo en cuenta que fue una pequeña apuñalada…

…

Me dispongo a cambiarme de ropa, ahora llevo un vestido celeste de tirantes con un lazo azul en la cintura. Bajo las escaleras y voy al cuarto de lavado, pongo mi pijama blanca junto a mis sabanas (también blancas) en la lavadora.

Luego de terminar me dirigí a la cocina y de paso prendí la televisión de la sala, donde salía en estos momentos este comunicado…

"Queridos tele-videntes, se nos ha informado que un joven de veintiocho años ha muerto el día de ayer a causa de apuñalamiento múltiple y otro joven por que le han quitado algunos órganos, la policía está buscando al sospechoso, aunque dices ya tener un sospecho en el caso, asique esperemos que lo atrapen pronto"

Murió ayer… Seguro fue la misma persona que vino aquí e intento matarme, pero no lo hizo. Seguramente a este chico lo mato antes considerando que ya venía manchado en sangre cuando entro en mi cuarto.

Me voy a la cocina y me dispongo a desayunar, esta vez solo será cereal con leche. Miro el reloj 10:00 de la mañana… ¿y en qué momento se fue volando el tiempo? Bueno, ahora tengo que ir a mi trabajo, ya falte ayer y hoy no puedo hacerlo.

Sé que tengo aun el dinero que me dejo mi padre antes de morir pero… no quisiera gastarlo más solo para los estudios, por esa razón me busque un trabajo para gastarlo en lo que necesite…

Hoy entro a la una de la tarde y salgo a las cuatro, mi trabajo es en el otro vecindario, ahí nadie me ve como la "chica que atrae a la muerte" solo como "la quizás chica que atrae a la muerte" aunque aún no sé por qué me apodaron así…

Voy a mi cuarto por mi bolso, celular y un libro que están en mi escritorio, ese libro me llamo la atención desde el primer momento que lo vi. Aquella vez mi papa me había comprado el primer libro de un autor anónimo titulado **El libro sin nombre **y vaya que no me despegue de él hasta acabarlo y ahora logre encontrar la que le continua a esta, son otros tres libros; **El ojo de la luna**; **El cementerio del Diablo** y por último **El libro de la muerte. **Toda la saga la tengo en mi repisa, aún estoy leyendo El ojo de la luna, pero ya estoy por acabarlo.

Guardo el libro en mi bolso y salgo de casa echando llave a todo. Empiezo a caminar a la parada de buses… siento que alguien me sigue, volteo pero no hay nadie… Suspiro un poco, es mejor no preocuparme por eso ahora…

Camine hasta la parada y espere por cinco minutos al bus que me llevaría cerca de mi trabajo…

…

Llegue a la parada del bus y baje de el para irme a mi trabajo… nuevamente siento que alguien me observa, volteo pero nuevamente no hay nadie… Pero la mirada era distinta así que no es la que me observa desde hace años si no una nueva persona…

Camine unas cuadras hasta toparme con el restaurante Amulet Rose, el lugar donde yo trabajaba…

–Vaya, llegas temprano. Tu hora empieza a las una ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? –preguntó el gerente al verme. Bueno es que como no quería quedarme hasta que fuera la hora, decidí venir temprano ya que después de todo, no tengo mucho que hacer por mi vecindario…

–¿Si verdad? Creo que no me fije muy bien en la hora… Iré a cambiarme, con permiso –dije mientras me internaba en el restaurante por el área de empleados.

Entre en el cuarto donde estaban los vestidores y los casilleros, vi a mi compañera acabar de vestirse, me miro y al instante se fue… Claro, la rutina de siempre, si alguien sabe sobre aquel rumor de no sé qué, corren y si no lo saben, me tratan más o menos como a alguien normal.

Suspiro un poco y voy a mi casillero por mi ropa, consiste en una falda tablillada negra hasta las rodillas, una camisa manga larga roja con un corbatín negro...

Deshago la trenza de mi cabello y agarro la ropa para disponerme a cambiarme, lo hago rápido ya que tengo la sensación que alguien me estaba observando… ¡Mierda! el parche se cayó. Llevo una mano a mi ojo para cubrirlo, si alguien me está vigilando de seguro es otro policía como aquella vez. Quieren ver que se oculta tras el parche… por alguna razón, siempre quieren ver lo que hay, es como si algo los poseyese y los incitara a querer quitarme el parche para ver mi ojo izquierdo…

Levante el parche del suelo y nuevamente me lo coloco en mi ojo… sé que si vieran su color tendrían más razones para hacer esos rumores…

* * *

**Jeff POV**

Me dispuse a seguir a aquella chica que no mate ayer, la vi salir de casa como antes de mediodía. Me oculte para que no me viera y la seguí hasta la parada de buses… Nuevamente del otro lado de la calle que quedó desierta cuando se fue el bus, estaba esa maldita sombra, era como alguien con una túnica y capucha negra, y comenzó a desaparecer de poco…

Ella tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante del otro vecindario que está más alejado del bosque. Mientras la observaba pude ver que su parche se soltó, estaba por ver ese ojo que me intriga hasta que ella lo tapo con su mano. _Tsk _estuvo cerca…

La observe durante las siguientes horas… Pero cuando ella bajo del bus que tomo para regresar la perdí de vista ya que cierta persona se presentó ante mí…

–¿Apareces a plena luz del día? –dijo esta, mientras que yo solo la mire– ¡Te matare Jeff!

–Si gritas nos descubren, tonta –le dije mientras empezaba a correr ya que esta me persigue con un cuchillo.

Ingresamos en el bosque y esta empezó a intentar acuchillarme, pero yo lo esquivaba, saque mi cuchillo para ahora clavárselo en su hombro y como espere ella retrocedió un poco.

–¿Sabes? Ya me estas cansando y creo que matarte ahora estaría bien –dije pero la muy maldita ni siquiera escucho y me volvió a atacar.

–Tu destruiste mi vida… y seré yo quien te mate primero –dijo la maldita mientras que por poco su cuchillo da en mi cara, de un salto me alejo de ella…

Qué raro, Jane cayo al sue… ¡ah! claro, si Nina le a dado en la cabeza con una… ¿una piedra?

–Maestro, que hace –dijo mi aprendiz acercándose a mí.

–Jugando con Jane –dije ironicamente.

–Pues ya gano ¿no?

–No, aún está viva, pero bueno ¿vamos a casa?

–Claro

* * *

**Chica POV**

Al fin me siento libre de esa sensación de alguien observándome… ahora solo siento la habitual sensación de antes, yo ya me acostumbre a esa sensación que proviene del bosque pero no a esta… esta es relativamente nueva pero familiar…

Estoy en el parque junto al bosque, por alguna razón tengo un vago recuerdo de este lugar, solo recuerdo haber jugado en los columpios, luego irme en dirección al bosque… No recuerdo mucho en verdad, solo hasta ahí pero en verdad me gustaría recordar ese día…

Miro el reloj del parque, son las cinco de la tarde… bueno, puedo quedarme un rato más…. Aunque… Empiezo a caminar a la entrada del bosque, no hay nadie cerca y miro para adelante, siento que algo me observa desde la izquierda. Volteo a ver pero no hay nada…

Miro adelan… ¡Por Dios! Alguien se me tiro encima, es un chico que tiene una máscara… Supongo que me está mirando ya que puedo sentirlo… Me tiene contra el suelo y su cuerpo… lo veo llevarse una mano al bolsillo y sacar un cuchillo, otra vez un asesino quiere matarme…

Intento moverme ya que el golpe de caer me dolió, pero él me lo impide– Esto será rápido –dice en susurro y su cuchillo empieza a acercarse a mi estómago y subir hasta mi pecho donde está mi corazón… Esto me sorprendió tanto que quede muda ¿de dónde había aparecido él? Cierro los ojos esperando el golpe… nada… nuevamente nada… Abro mi ojo derecho y veo que estoy sola, parada ¿parada? en frente del bosque…

–Qué raro –digo mientras vuelvo a la banca por mis cosas.

* * *

**Slender POV**

Me encontraba en mi bosque vigilando… algo, como usualmente lo hago…. Otra vez escapo… mierda… bueno tendrá que ser otro día…

Me dirigí nuevamente a casa… Al parecer Jeff no pudo con una víctima que ha decidido investigarla, me pregunto dónde estará ahora… Sigo caminando hasta ver a Nina…

–Hola Slendy ¿Qué haces?

–Volviendo a casa ¿y tú?

–De estar con Jeff, esta de malhumor y para aumentar su enfado, Jane otra vez lo ataco.

Pensé que no lo volvería a hacer… bueno no importa. Seguí caminado junto a Nina hasta llegar a casa. Dentro de la sala estaban todos frente al televisor mirando… ¿Las Crónicas de Narnia - La Silla de Plata? Qué raro…

–Nina, tu entra, yo volveré luego.

–¿Eh? Pero si acabas de llegar –dijo pero no respondí, yo ya no estaba ahí si no en el bosque cerca del cementerio… Qué raro… un chico esta frente a una tumba… Me acerco y me escondo detrás de un árbol cercano. El chico esta de ropas negras y blancas…

–Sé que hay alguien ahí, puede mostrarse ahora, no haré nada.

Me sorprendí al escucharle, generalmente no se dan cuenta de mi presencia… El chico volteo a verme- ¿eres Slenderman verdad? Es un gusto conocerte –dijo con una sonrisa… El chico se me hacía familiar…

–¿y tú quién eres? –pregunte. Había algo en este chico que no era normal y quería saber que…

–Yo… yo soy una Ilusión… yo soy Harold Callie –se presentó– y quisiera forma parte de los llamados "creepypastas" –eso… me dejo sin palabras…

* * *

**Chica POV**

Entre en casa y vi que todo estaba tranquilo… subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta del despacho de papá… Esta vez no siento esa sensación de ser vigilada y me alivia un poco…

Me encamine al escritorio. Había álbumes de fotos de cuando era niña, la computadora con los trabajos de papá y sus animes… por ultimo esa llave junto a CPU… espera ¿una llave junto al CPU?

La levanto y la miro, es una llave plateada con una forma algo antigua– Y esto de donde apareció –no recuerdo que existiera esta llave.

Miro el despacho y empiezo a buscar la cerradura de esta llave. No pertenecía a los cajones del escritorio, tampoco al de la mesa de la lámpara… Vi un gabinete junto a una planta… si no recuerdo mal, ese gabinete…

Camino hasta el gabinete y pongo la llave en la cerradura… se abrió, entonces si es su llave… Lo abro y dentro hay papeles, algunos documentos de medicina, un diario y por ultimo una…

* * *

**Hola como están, saben, estoy triste de no recibir reviews... Pero sere paciente con eso.**

**Ok estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo. No lo subí ayer ya que mi hermano se le ocurrió ver un dorama de 18 horas... Por Dios! que hacia mi hermano viendo doramas! **

**Ok, dejando ese de lado. Los veré el próximo ****miércoles.**

**Matta Nee Minna's**


	3. Aceptación, revelación y negación

**Capítulo tres**

**Aceptación****, revelaci****ó**n y negación. Parte Uno.

* * *

**Jeff POV**

Llegue a casa algo molesto, pase de largo la sala donde todos hasta Nina frente a la televisión mirando algo mientras comían palomitas, pero ni le di importancia a lo que veían y me encamine a mi cuarto. En el camino pude ver a Hoody estar limpiando su cuchillo.

–¿Y Slender? –pregunte mirándolo.

–Haciendo lo de siempre a esta hora –respondió Hoody mientras se pasaba por mi lado en rumbo a su habitación.

Yo me quede pensando un rato en el pasillo… ¿Qué se supone que hace Slender a esta hora? Ahora que lo pienso, él nunca está en casa y nunca mata en esta hora… Entro a mi cuarto y me sorprendo de ver a Ben aquí…

–Hola –dice mientras baja de mi cama.

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

–Te vi siguiendo a una chica… no me digas que… ¿es ella a la que no pudiste matar? –me preguntó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

–¿A caso me vigilas ahora?

–No. Solo te vi y listo. Ahora ¿acaso era ella a la que no pudiste matar? –esto es raro… este enano no suele ser así.

–Sí.

–Mala suerte.

–¿¡Que!? –pero a que se refiere con ese "mala suerte"

–Nada, adiós me voy por un mes, solo me faltaba despedirme de ti –dijo y salió de mi cuarto…

* * *

**Slender POV**

–¿Y por qué? –pregunte mientras miraba al chico.

–Nada en específico –respondió mientras se encogía de hombros y soltaba una pequeña risa.

–¿Sabes que los Creepys matan y yo puedo matarte ahora, verdad?

–Sí. Pero tú no serias capaz y mucho menos los demás. Y yo ya soy un asesino desde hace ocho años –dijo… pero si el chico se ve como de la edad de Jeff… ¿acaso empezó a matar a los nueve?

–¿Por qué no podría matarte?

–La pregunta debería ser así: ¿Por qué no pudiste con ella hace quince años? –me pregunto con una sonrisa algo cínica… ¿Cómo sabe de eso?– Si no pudiste con eso mucho menos conmigo.

–Y tú como lo sabes...

–No tengo por qué decirlo. Pero, piénsalo Slender y cuando decidas aceptarme en los Creepys, ven al cementerio a esta hora…

* * *

**Chica POV**

Había una carta junto al diario…

_"Para mi hija Luvie" _decía en la cubierta. Me senté en el sillón de cuero del escritorio con el sobre en mano. Iba a abrirlo pero sentí miedo… miedo de saber su contenido. _"No. Tú eres Luvie Grafton. Tú no debes de tener miedo a una carta que te dejo tu padre, ya que seguramente es muy importante" _pensé pero aun así no tuve fuerzas de hacerlo. Deje la carta en el escritorio… Quizás mañana lo leería.

Salgo del despacho de mi padre y me voy a la sala. Enciendo la luz y puedo ver una sombra desvanecerse en medio de la sala… esperen ¿una sombra desvanecerse? Miro nuevamente ese lugar pero no hay nada ¿ser mi imaginación otra vez?

Tomo el libro "El ojo de la Luna" y me voy a sentar en un sofá, coloco un cd de músicas de Vocaloid de mi padre y empiezo a leer el libro, seguro así olvidare todo lo malo… Papá decía que cuando me ponía a leer era como si estuviera en otro lugar y no me importaba nada más que el libro y además me mantenía relajada…

**Dos días después, en la escuela.**

* * *

_Toro indico con una señal a uno de sus hombres que se aproximase al cuerpo sin vida que yacía frente a ellos, junto al arranque de las escaleras._

–_Examínalo –ordenó._

_El tipo fornido y sin afeitar que llevaba la horrible cicatriz en la cara (era Navaja, si Yunque hubiera sabido cómo se llamaban) obedeció a su jefe y puso los dedos en el cuello de Kid para ver si tenía pulso. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a mirar a Toro y movió la cabeza._

–_Si, está muerto –informó._

_Toro exhalo un suspiro de alivio. Por fin. Después de todos aquellos años, por fin se había cobrado la venganza que tanto ansiaba._

–_Levántalo –rugió al tiempo que extraía un machete de una funda que llevaba atada a la pernera izquierda del pantalón– Quiero su cabeza._

_Navaja, que, al igual que todos ellos, poseía una fuerza increíble, alzo el cadáver todo lo que pudo. Consiguió elevarlo hasta ponerlo de rodillas, y a continuación asió la tela de la capucha para sostener la cabeza en alto a fin de facilitar el golpe de su jefe. _

_Con un método no muy diferente del que había empleado hacia poco Jessica para ejecutar a Peto, Toro asesto un fuerte mandoble con la hoja. Uno segundo después, su colega ya no sostenía nada más que una capucha vacía, porque la cabeza que antes ocultaba se había separado de los hombros del muerto y había rodado por el suelo hasta detenerse por fin a los pies de Toro. Estaba toda ensangrentada y presentaba un gran agujero en la nuca, posiblemente a resultas de un balazo que le penetro por la cuenta de un ojo._

_Toro cogió la cabeza asiéndola por el cabello y la sostuvo en alto – Ahora ya no eres tan duro, ¿eh? Te dije que iría a por ti, hijo de puta._

_Acto seguido lanzo la cabeza al soldado del penacho rosa, que estaba de pie a su espalda_

–_Métela en una bolsa con hielo y vámonos de aquí cagando leches._

* * *

–¡No! Kid no puede morir, ese maldito de Toro no pudo matarlo. ¡Es mentira… absolutamente mentira! –dije en alto pero cuando me di cuenta de mi error toda la clase se me había quedado viendo. Y empezaron a cuchichear como de costumbre.

–Señorita Grafton… podría decir sus comentarios para usted misma, sé que estamos en hora de libre de literatura, pero los comentarios del libro que está leyendo puede hacerlo en voz baja y para usted misma –dijo el profesor… Cierto, hoy había hora extra y libre en literatura donde podíamos leer el libro que nos gustase y luego dar un resumen de que nos pareció…

–Lo siento –dije mientras bajaba la voz y me dispuse a leer el capítulo 63 del libro. Definitivamente no me gusto para nada que mataran a Kid al final del capítulo 62, estoy tan triste, maldito Toro…

Bueno, aun sigo leyendo el Ojo de la luna. Ahora mismo estoy en la preparatoria de mi vecindario, y como he de suponerse, todos me temen y no se acercan o hablan conmigo… y sip, hasta los profes me temen, pero según ellos si estoy entre medio de muchas personas yo no los "matare" o algo por el estilo.

…

El día paso tranquilo como cualquier otro día de clases hasta llegar a casa… Me había cambiado y me había dispuesto a dormir hace un rato… Hoy es 28 de agosto… hoy se cumple un año de la muerte de mi padre…

Me voy a mi armario y saco un pantalón vaquero negro, una blusa negra, una sudadera blanca y unos converses negros. Me dispuse a cambiarme y mirarme en el espejo, no me veía mal, puse unas dos trabas en mi cabello y como de costumbre también el parche en mi ojo.

–Bien, hora de irse –con esas palabras me dispuse a salir de la habitación, tomar mi cartera de la sala y salir de casa.

Camine hasta el cementerio, no estaba muy lejos, solo a dos kilómetro de la entrada del bosque, el camino es algo tranquilo… bueno, no hay nadie por aquí ya que todos les tienen miedo pero yo no le veo el caso, solo es un bosque.

Empiezo a divisar el cementerio a lo lejos, tiene una gran entrada de piedra rustica… se podría decir que es algo tétrico si contamos el ruido del gran portón y la neblina… Me acerco y paso la puerta, unos cuervos me asustaron cuando empezaron a volar de la nada… ¡Dios! estas aves sí que son capaces de darte un paro cardíaco.

Camino entre todas las tumbas que hay hasta encontrarme con una de mármol gris que tiene grabado un _"Jake Grafton" _Sip, esta es la tumba de mi padre…

–Ha pasado un año desde que te fuiste papá –digo como si fuera posible que el me escuchase… Dejo las flores blancas que traía conmigo y me pongo a la altura de la tumba – Sabes papá, ahora que te has ido casi nada ha cambiado, todos siguen evitándome pero ya no me importa, pero en verdad me duele haberte perdido… ¿Sabes? Estaba viendo los animes que no acabaste de ver antes de morir… déjame decirte que Fairy Tail está realmente interesante aunque cortaron el anime por un corto tiempo… Los demás en verdad me hicieron llorar, reír, que si te lo contara ahora quizás me ponga como en ese momento.

Por alguna razón sentí que una mano se posaba en mi hombro, levante la vista pero no había nada, mire nuevamente la tumba de mi padre y unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos… lleve mi mano a mi cara para limpiarlas, primero la del derecho y luego del izquierdo, ya que aun con el parche esa lagrimilla se escapó por debajo… Espera… ¿esto es sangre? Sí, no hay duda, lo que hay en mi mano es sangre… y esa sangre es… de mi ojo izquierdo.

No, tengo que regresar pronto, esto no puede ser otra vez. Rápidamente me pongo de pie y miro por última vez la tumba de mi padre para luego ir corriendo de regrese a casa. Esto es mentira, no otra vez…

…

Llego a casa agitada por toda lo que corrí, busco la llave en mi cartera y al encontrarla rápidamente la pongo en el cerrojo y abro la puerta.

–No otra vez…

Subo rápidamente las escaleras y me dirijo a mi baño… Si, efectivamente es lo que pensé… mi ojo está llorando sangre… me saque el parche y con un suspiro me prepare para ver algo que no pensé ver jamás…

–Imposible…

Esto es realmente imposible… ¿otra vez? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Esta es la segundo vez que veo mí ojo izquierdo vacío… ¡Si exacto, vacío!… No hay nada… solo un agujero negro que se ve como si no tuviera fondo, las lágrimas de sangre salen de su interior y se posan en mis mejillas que han adquirido un tono más pálido.

–¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por… que? –mi voz está a punto de quebrarse… La primera vez que vi mi ojo así fue hace cinco años atrás y no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso pero sé que por la expresión de mi padre que puso cuando me desperté al día siguiente no fue algo bueno.

–¿Entonces en verdad estaré maldita? ¿Estoy maldita?

Desde niña había negado esa posibilidad pero con todo lo que me ha pasado hasta empiezo a creerlo… ¡No! Tengo que dejar eso, no debo pensar en ello.

Me miro nuevamente en el espejo del baño, suspiro pesadamente y cierro mi parpado izquierdo, con ayuda de un pañito me deshago de la sangre que había salido y me coloco otro parche limpio ya que el anterior está cubierto en sangre.

Salgo del baño y miro mi alrededor, no sé por qué pero ahora lo siento algo más frio que cuando llegue… esperen… Me acerco a la ventana y corro la cortina para un lado, afuera está lloviendo ¿en qué momento empezó a llover?

* * *

**Slenderman POV**

Ya han pasado dos días desde que ese chico me dijo sobre lo de ser un creepy y la verdad es que pienso aceptarlo… algo en él se me resulta familiar pero a la ves desconocido…

Han empezado a llover de la nada, pero es una lluvia distinta, es más fría de lo habitual y eso no me gusta… Sigo mi camino hasta llegar a la entrada del cementerio. Nuevamente él está frente a una tumba derrumbada que se encuentra alejada de todas las demás…

–Veo que viniste –dijo mientras se paraba y se daba la vuelta, mire la tumba que estaba en frente que ahora estaba detrás del chico. Era una muy deteriorada y un ramo de rosas negras envueltas en algo blanco se posan al frente de ella…

–¿Piensas hablar? –preguntó, levante mi mirada y me asombre un poco al ver su rostro, que gracias al viento quedo descubierto de la capucha…

–Pero qué demonios le pasa a tu rostro… esta c-

–No importa –me interrumpió mientras se pasaba la manga de su sudadera blanca por el rostro borrando lo que había visto– Es por causa de esta lluvia infernal… Jeh, mi otra mitad pronto vendrá… Hannah… La Perdición acaba de despertar y de querer reunirse con La Ilusión ¿eh?... –dijo mientras luego de nuevamente ponerse la capucha levantar su mano para que el agua se acumulara mientras el miraba el cielo. Obviamente esa escena se me hizo rara, pero más raro fue ver su mano… De su mano… en vez que choreara agua… choreaba algo negro que caía al piso y desaparecía.

–¿Qué demonios eres? –pregunte, el bajo su mirada y me miro, pude notar una sonrisa cínica y unos ojos llenos de oscuridad…

–Eso lo sabes perfectamente –me dijo– ¿o acaso no recuerdas lo que hablaste con _él?_ No importa eso ahora, dime cuál es tu respuesta.

–Puedes unirte… sígueme –dije luego de un rato… no podía dar marcha atrás, esa era la decisión que había tomado un día antes, aunque este chico en verdad sea un misterio… Tengo que saber si es verdad… creo que iré donde _él_ luego.

…

–Pasa, puedes tomar la tercera habitación a la derecha del segundo piso –dije mientras entraba en la casa seguido de él.

Note que todos estaban adentro en la sala, y prácticamente todos voltearon a verme cuando el ruido de la puerta se hizo presente… todos dirigieron sus miradas al chico detrás de mí…

* * *

**Chica POV**

–Sera mejor que vaya a leer la carta de mi padre –dije mientras cerraba las cortinas nuevamente y salía de mi cuarto.

Mire el pasillo que me llevaba al despacho de mi padre… el camino estaba oscuro y la luz del despacho resplandecía desde la puerta abierta… Con tranquilidad me acerque y me dirigí al gabinete, saque la carta y me senté el en sofá… Trague saliva y rompí el sobre sacando de adentro unas tres hojas… tenía la fecha de unas tres semanas y media antes de la muerte de mi padre…

–Bien a comenzar…

_"Querida Luvie… si es que estas leyendo esto es porque seguramente he muerto y no pude decírtelo personalmente. Bueno, querida antes de empezar quisiera que tengas a la mano el diario, el álbum y los documentos de medicina que estaban bajo la carta en aquel gabinete…"_

–¿Y para qué? –me dirigí al gabinete y saque lo que decía en la carta… Puse el diario junto a mí cuando me senté en el sofá. Mire los documentos de medicina… Decía mi nombre… era mi historial médico ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿no debería estar en el hospital donde nací? Puse mi mirada en la carta, esto era raro…

_"Supongo que ya tienes todo… como puedes ver, en el álbum solo hay fotos mías junto a ti o con tus abuelos… pero na hay ninguna de tu madre _–Mire el álbum a la ligera y tenía razón… no había absolutamente alguna foto de mi madre, ni siquiera en toda la casa ahora que me doy cuenta –_ Bien, pues… ¡Hay! Esto es difícil hija, no sé por dónde empezar… Bueno, ¿recuerdas las veces que me preguntabas por qué tu no tenías mamá cuando tenías seis años ya que habías visto que todos los de tu clase la tenían? Y también de la vez que me preguntaste sobre lo que pasaba con tu ojo izquierdo…_

_Bueno hija, ya han pasado dieciséis anos desde que naciste y creo que eres lo suficientemente grande para comprender… Yo no tuve el valor de decírtelo antes ya que pensé que me odiarías, que todo cambiaría y ya no sería como siempre ha sido hasta el momento… Pero tampoco puedo privarte de esta realidad y esta verdad…_

_Por eso ya es tiempo que te diga toda la verdad… _

* * *

**Hola como están ^^**

**Primeramente gracias a Franny-chan y a Delta Strife por los comentarios, gracias a ustedes tuve el valor suficiente de terminar el capitulo, espero lo disfruten como lo disfrute yo.**

**La parte del libro del Ojo de la Luna, lo escribí tal como esta en el libro. Se los recomiendo, como saben en un cap. anterior di los nombres de toda la saga, se lo puede leer en linea y descargar en Android o PC aunque con para el PC es algo mas difícil.**

**Ok, el próximo cap. sera en 12 meses...**

**.**

**.**

**Ok no XD era broma, nunca tardaría tanto. Sera la próxima semana cuando lo tenga terminado :3 Deben querer matarme por dejarlos ahí hasta la próxima semana XD Que clase de crueldad estoy cometiendo.**

**¿Qué creen que se le sera revelado a Luvie? **

**¿Qué es exactamente Harold?**

**¿La familia Zura aparecerá?(Ok, eso no, eso pertenece a otra cosa)**

**Todo esto y mas en el ca****pí**tulo de la próxima semana, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y seguir sintonizando este fic, gracias y hasta pronto. (LOL si lo leíste con voz de locutor)

**Se despide su amiga con los ánimos recargados al 100%**

**Sora Taka ^^**


	4. Aceptación, revelación y negación: 2

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Aceptación, revelación y negación. Parte Dos.**

* * *

Todos se quedaron viendo la entrada de la casa, ahí, parado en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Slender todo empapado, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos no fue eso, si no el encapuchado que se encontraba detrás de Slender.

–Slender… ¿Quién es? –preguntó Sally mirando al chico con intriga al igual que todos.

Harold dio una media sonrisa aun con su rostro encubierto por la capucha negra, claro que nadie se percató de ella mas solo Slender cuando miro de reojo al chico.

El joven llevando sus manos a la cabeza, retiro la capucha que llevaba puesta, revelando de esa manera su rostro…– Soy Harold, un gusto –dijo mientras sonreía de una manera inocente e infantil.

Slender se sorprendió al ver nuevamente el rostro pálido del joven….claro que eso no fue motivo de sorpresa, lo que lo sorprendió fue que drásticamente el chico se mostraba inofensivo, como un alma; una que no ha cometido ningún crimen en la vida…

–¿Y qué quieres? –preguntó Nina sin rodeos mientras metía una mano a su bolsillo lista para atacarlo.

Entre todos los que se encontraban en la sala, solo Mascky que acababa de bajar de las escaleras noto algo en el chico…pero rechazo rápidamente la idea meneando la cabeza, eso no era posible _"aunque…si lo pienso bien…esto tendría sentido"_

–Unirme a vosotros, Slender ya acepto, espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo –el joven dirigió su mirada a todos los presentes de la sala, pero su mirada ya no se mostraba inocente e inofensiva, más bien ahora representaba frialdad y peligro a lo que nadie se negó y asintieron curiosos– Gracias por aceptar –dijo volviendo a su aspecto inofensivo y esposando una sonrisa angelical– Dijiste que mi cuarto estaba en la tercera habitación del segundo piso a la derecha ¿no? Iré ahora –dijo pasando de largo por la sala y subiendo las escaleras.

Los pasos del chico se escuchaban aun con el ruido de la lluvia y en el momento que aquellos sonidos de pisadas cesaron por completos, cuando todos estaban lejos de cualquier sentido del nuevo, Jack se dedicó a mirar a Slender con intriga – ¿Por qué lo aceptaste…?

–¿Y tú acaso pudiste negarte? –repuso el hombre sin rostro.

–No…se me hizo imposible… –dijo retrocediendo un poco y suspirando mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, definitivamente le había sido imposible negarse con tal aura…

–Pues sucedió lo mismo…

–El chico es extraño, nunca lo había visto por aquí –dijo Nina pensativa mientras se tiraba en el sofá suspirando.

–Lo raro fue su repentino cambio de personalidad a cada momento –dijo Sally mientras volvía a la cocina a prepararse algo.

Slender se quedó pensando un rato, definitivamente tenía que ser una broma sobre que ese chico era lo que él le había dicho en aquella vez…

El hombre sin rostro luego de una meditación se encamino a la biblioteca ignorando cualquier comentario del grupo que se encontraba en la sala.

Masky fue el único que lo vio irse a la biblioteca y eso solo afirmaba más lo que él tenía en mente. Masky nunca pensó seriamente sobre aquello…no pensó que existieran dos y lo peor…que ahora estaban más cerca que nunca…

* * *

**Chica POV**

_Por eso ya es tiempo que te diga toda la verdad…_

–No puedo –dije la carta boca-abajo… No quiero leerlo…no quiero, no puedo, no me importa lo que diga ese papel…

Dejo la carta y me salgo del despacho de mi padre. Me dirijo a mi cuarto, me encamino a mi baño y abro la llave para llenar la tina con agua. Mientras tanto yo vuelvo a mi cuarto por ropa y mi toalla.

Espero que llene la tina y cierro la llave cuando ya está listo, me dispongo a quitarme la ropa y también mi parche…mala elección… Me miro en el espejo y veo que mi ojo sigue como ese agujero, además no solo eso… Ya apareció… Parte de mi lado izquierdo; brazo, cintura, pecho, rostro…tienen unas líneas negras, es como si fueran una red de venas o algo, que forman círculos y unas dos letras…

Suspiro e ingreso a la tina e intento sacar todo de mi cabeza…Que cobarde soy…no leer una simple carta, tengo que estar loca por no haberla leído…pero en el momento que llegue a esas palabras el miedo me consumió y…

Suspiro y dejo de pensar en ese tema…de reojo miro mi brazo izquierdo…las líneas que se posan en ese lugar tienen forma de raíces que suben por mi hombro y creo que llegan hasta mi ojo…Si me preguntan pues la respuesta es sí…

Estas líneas son parte de mi cuerpo desde que mi ojo cambio, pero no son muy notorias, es decir, solo se muestras así cuando mi ojo se vuelve un agujero, por esa razón esta es la segunda vez que lo veo. Ya que normalmente solo es como una especia de una rosa que se encuentra en mi abdomen, pero luego cuando mi ojo se volvió así por primera vez, se extendió por mi lado izquierdo hasta que al final no sé qué me ocurrió y perdí la conciencia.

…

Salí del baño y me dispuse a ponerme una ropa más suelta, agarre mi libro y baje abajo para prepararme una taza de chocolate…pero algo empezó a rondarme por la mente…

No puedo estar tranquila…me mente dice que vaya y lea la carta ahora, pero mi corazón dice que lo deje como un misterio y otra voz dice que lo queme, y una última que la lea y que no pasara nada…

–Esto está peor que al principio –digo mientras me llevo las manos a la cara, que por cierto está libre de mi parche, el agujero persiste pero al menos ya paro de sangrar…

–Tengo que hacerlo…debo leerla –al final la última voz gano sobre las otras. Con determinación salto del sofá y voy corriendo hasta el despacho de mi padre…

La carta y todo lo demás se encuentra donde lo deje…por alguna razón un aura de miedo inundo el cuarto cuando entre… Me encamino y me tomo asiento con la carta en la mano, cierro los ojos y pongo la hoja boca-arriba. Con cuidado abro mis ojos y empiezo a leerla…

_«…Por eso ya es tiempo que te diga toda la verdad… Primero quiero decirte que tú…tú no eres mi hija. Es la verdad…pero quisiera que fuera mentira… Hija, en el diario que encontraste, empieza a leer desde el treinta de enero hasta el cuatro de febrero de hace dieciséis años… veras que…eso afirma que no eres mi hija…»_

Me duele leer estas palabras…pero no puedo hacer nada contra esto…Con miedo y con algunas lágrimas agarro el diario de mi padre, lo miro y empiezo a buscar la fecha que me indico…la encontré, pero prefiero leerla desde un día antes…

**_Veintinueve de enero_**

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde que estoy trabajando en el hospital de esta ciudad, bueno acabo de salir de la universidad y me enviaron a esta ciudad, a decir verdad no está mal y la gente de aquí en muy amable…_

_**Treinta de enero**_

_Hoy salí tarde de mi trabajo, lo que me sorprendió fue que cuando regresaba a casa escuche un llanto proveniente del bosque cercano a mi casa, me asuste en ese momento y me dirigí a ese lugar, el llanto era lejano, llegue hasta el cementerio y nunca espere encontrar en ese lugar lo que ahora tengo en brazos… me encontré con una bebé en una manta blanca con manchas de sangre…_

_**Treinta y uno de enero**_

_Hoy lleve a la niña al hospital y le realice exámenes para ver su estado, me alivio saber que estaba en perfecto estado. La niña es rubia de ojos azules con piel entre blanca y morena. Le realice un examen sanguíneo y busque en la base de ADN alguna que coincidiera pero solo salió "tipo de sangre desconocido" y eso me preocupa…_

_**Primero de febrero**_

_La niña se encuentra estable, dije que era mi hija cuando preguntaron por ella…Sé que soy joven y mentir sobre esto está mal además de que acabo de empezar a trabajar en este lugar y pueden quitarme la licencia por mentir sobre algo así…Pero la pequeña es tan indefensa y fue abandonada en aquel lugar a horas o al menos días de nacida… por que en verdad esta pequeña solo tiene menos de una semana de nacida contando hasta este día. Era imposible para mí dejarla, sé que será difícil cuidarla pero lo haré._

_**Segundo de febrero**_

_Hoy realice todo el tramite e historial médico de mi ahora hija; Luvie Grafton. Me la pude traer a casa el día de hoy en vez de dejarla en el hospital ya que se encontraba perfectamente sin necesidad de una incubadora. En toda la documentación que tiene, se declara como mi hija de sangre y en verdad quiero que ella lo crea así a que sepa que fue abandonada._

_**Tres de febrero**_

_Hoy fue un día de sorpresa…cuando fui al cuarto de Luvie para ir a bañarla y llevármela al trabajo, me encontré con mi niña que frente a mis ojos, sus pequeños cabellos cambiaron a un negro oscuro, su piel sonrosada se mantuvo sobre su piel ahora blanca como la leche y cuando abrió sus ojos vi como cambiaban a un verde esmeralda…Me sorprendí demasiado pero aun si estoy feliz que este bien, aunque cuando mis compañeros la vieron fue difícil inventar algo convincente…_

_**Cuatro de febrero**_

_Hoy también me sorprendió algo inusual. Mientras revisaba algunos documentos de mis pacientes, empecé a escuchar la risa de Luvie mientras miraba la ventana. Me alegro saber que ella estaba bien y su desarrollo esta normal, pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo que paso después… Cuando quise ver a quien mi pequeña le sonreía y extendía sus manitos… Lo que vi no fue un pájaro o algo así… Era una sombra pequeña…como si fuera un niño que se aferró a la parte baja de la ventana para ver lo que estuviera dentro…La sombra desapareció al momento que supo que yo lo miraba... Y luego Luvie solo se durmió…_

Deje de leer, me sorprendí con todo lo que leí en esas tres hojas. Mire la carta de mi padre, pareciera que eran instrucciones lo que me escribió…pero aun así…teniendo en cuenta la condición en la que se encontraba en aquel tiempo_…_

_«Supongo que ya lo leíste…es verdad mi princesa, el día de tu cumpleaños; el treinta de enero; fue el día que te encontré y como viste quise hacerme cargo de ti, porque en verdad te adoraba y aun lo hago mi florecita…_

_Esa es la razón de la que no tengas madre, es que nunca supe quién era ya que al parecer te abandono, pero no te sientas mal mi niña, uno nunca sabe que paso exactamente como para hacer eso… Yo en ese tiempo no tenía alguna novia ni nada como para decirle que se hiciera pasar por tu madre…y la verdad dudo que lo hubiera aceptado. Y como sabes, yo no tuve en ningún momento ninguna novia ya que en verdad no quería y porque pensé que te afectaría._

_Querida, cuando acabes de leer esto, espero aun estés bien y creas en ti misma, espero también no me odies por no decírtelo ya que creo que querías saberlo ¿verdad?_

_Luego de eso mi pequeña, pasaron los días hasta que cumpliste un año y mis padres te querían conocer, pero lo que me desconcertaba y preocupaba era que siempre cerca de ti había una sombra…al principio no le tome importancia pero se hacía más frecuente…_

_Luego sucedió… cuando tenías dos años, yo me había descuidado un ratito por sacar tu leche del bolsón y tú habías desaparecido… Solo fueron segundos en los cuales despegue mi vista de ti pero ya no estabas, me asuste en ese momento y empecé a buscarte. Creo que luego de veinte minutos te volví a ver en el mismo juego donde te encontrabas antes de desaparecer…Pero lo que me desconcertó fue cuando te alce y mire tu rostro…uno de tus ojos por nada más que unos segundos que lo vi, estaba con un iris rojo…_

_Esta tarde te lleve a mi consultorio y te hice algunos exámenes pero todo me salía normal, aun con todos los estudios de pediatría que tenía, desconocía esa anomalía que se presentaba en tu infancia y por lo que sabes se mantiene hasta hoy en día._

_Hija, yo en verdad desconozco lo que paso con tu ojo y aquellas líneas de tu cuerpo pero espero eso no afecte tu salud. Mi pequeña, lamento no haberte dicho nada respecto de dónde eres ya que dudo que nacieras en ese lugar o fueras de esta ciudad, no conozco a tus padres y no sé qué los impulso a dejarte en aquel lugar, pero supongo que si no hubiera pasado no te hubiera tenido…_

_Aun hoy en día tu sangre es desconocida, pero no importa eso. También sé que tú no quisiste hacer eso hace algunos años… sé que no quisiste matarlo, pero eso es mejor dejarlo en el pasado. La verdad me asuste cuando tu ojo se volvió negro y tu iris se volvió rojo…eras una niña en ese entonces. Descubrí algo aquel día y por eso te dije que usaras el parche cuando estuvieras con varias personas… Eras pequeña y no sabías lo que hacías._

_Espero aún me veas como tu padre a pesar de no serlo. Mi pequeña, siento no haberte dicho esto sabiendo que no te gusta que te oculten nada, no pude decirte casi nada en la carta ya que en verdad es complicado todo esto, hay más de lo que quiero que sepas, quizás te encuentres con eso en cualquier momento…_

_Mi Luvie querida, mis fuerzas se agotan a cada momento, lamento no decirte mucho. Pero ten esto en cuenta, no hagas caso a cualquier cosa que te digas los demás, no dejes que te hagan daño las palabras… Tú, mi princesa hermosa, eres especial a pesar de que aquello esté presente en ti, por eso naciste con todo lo que tienes, no importa lo que hiciste de niña, yo te quiero como eres y espero que la sociedad entienda que tu no…»_

La carta llega hasta ahí… la letra se ve más floja con cada párrafo que iba leyendo y al final sé que como si la persona no pudo más… Estoy sorprendía…quiero llorar, más bien… estoy llorando. Pero no porque no lo supe si no porque lo supe. Hubiera preferido no saberlo, pero creo que es imposible…

–Aun cuando no eres mi padre de sangre… ¿Qué te hizo creer que odiaría por solo eso? Eres mi padre, solo tú y tú, no importa nada más que eso, no sé por qué hicieron eso mis verdaderos padres pero… no me importa…

_**El diario…**_

–¿EH? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

_**Lee el diario para saber de mí…**_

–¿Quién eres?

_**Yo soy tú, tú eres yo… si lees el diario lo entenderás…**_

Aquella voz sé que hacia conocida, más que un vago recuerdo de mí pasado… esa voz definitivamente era más que conocida para mí...

–¿El diario de papá?

_**¿Cuál más? Él no pudo decirlo pero yo estuve cuando escribió esta carta y se perfectamente que quería que leyeras más del diario para quizás entender sobre mí, ya que en una ocasión fui pillada por él y supo de mí, y le comente unas cosas…**_

–¿Pero por qué no me la dices tú?

_**Aun me mantienes encerrada…no puedo hablar por demás a causa de ello…Pero con este día creo que al fin saldré… Así que ¡lee!**_

–Vale, lo haré –confundida y secándome las lágrimas agarre nuevamente el diario y empecé a leer al azar cualquier día.

Pero lo que me sorprende es esa voz… Unas imágenes llegan a mi cabeza y varias voces también, tambalee un poco pero me repuse…miro la fecha del diario.

_**Tres de agosto**_

_Luvie ya tiene un año, aquella sombra aun aparece cerca de ella y me preocupa ya que definitivamente eso no es humano… Hoy mis padres se enteraron de ella y tuve que ir hasta mi ciudad natal donde me encuentro a hora. Mi padre y mi madre se encariñaron con Luvie que me la quitaron por todo el día, ahora ella se encuentra durmiendo y aquella sombra se hizo presente otra vez pero nuevamente desapareció antes de que pudiera decir algo..._

–Sombra… ¿eras la sombra que apareció en la sala la otra vez?

**No. ¿Cómo voy a salir si me tienes encerrada?**

–Ah, ok… Pero aun así se me hace raro escuchar una voz que no sé de donde proviene.

**_Veinte de abril_**

_El día de hoy, fue muy sorpresivo, cuando fui a recoger a Luvie al jardín de niños me tope que era insultada y le decían monstruo tanto las madre, profesoras y alumnos… pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver la fría mirada de mi hija mientras soltaba el conejo al suelo en un sonido sordo. Yo pase entre la multitud y agarre a mi niña llevándomela de ahí. Luego aquella sombra que siempre estuvo cerca de ella apareció en frente mío y unos ojos rojos me miraron, escuche decir que la bajara y luego desapareció. Luvie abrió los ojos y vi con temor aquel color en su ojo izquierdo, abrace a mi pequeña y me la lleve a casa…esa sombra tiene que estar haciéndole algo a mi niña._

_**Doce de marzo**_

_Luvie sigue como antes, ya paso un año desde lo del conejo y me alegra que ella lo olvidara…aunque creo que ni siquiera era consciente de aquello y desconozco como logro matar al conejo… Mi pequeña dice que la ignoraron en la escuela otra vez…hice lo que pude para animarla pero ella solo se quedó triste. Tiene el corazón débil respecto a esto, y aquella cosa me lo dijo muy bien…pero no permitiré que se salga con la suya._

–Tu…le dijiste… ¿algo respecto a por que soy así? Por favor dímelo también...

_**Incluso si te lo dijera es tarde, aquel sujeto ya lo sabe y no tardara con dar contigo**_

–¿De qué hablas? –no entendía muy bien a que se refería con esas palabras ¿Qué sujeto?

_**Te aseguro que pronto sabrás más sobre tu pasado y origen, fui paciente por siete años… no importa esperar un poco más… **_

–Pero…de que… –no pude continuar ya que de repente todo se volvió oscuro y siento como si cayera en un abismo sin fondo, un lugar frío y desolado donde no puedo sentir más que tristeza y perdición…

…Estoy por perder la consciencia…eso no dudo…Una sonrisa proveniente de unos labios negros se presentan ante mi…dicen algo que no logro escuchar… ¿Quién eres? Intente hablar pero…ni mi voz se logra escuchar…

Todo empieza a sentirse más escalofriante, aquella sonrisa se ensancha mostrando una sonrisa…levanto mi mano para poder tocarlo, pero una espesa niebla empieza a envolverme…me siento débil y estoy por perder la consciencia en cualquier momento…Siento un vacío y un dolor en mi cuerpo, es mucho más de lo que soportaría…mi visión en nula y empiezo a caer en un sue….

* * *

_Un par de ojos que se encontraban en un sueño profundo, logran abrirse a causa del sonido de los rayos y truenos. Aquella figura que reposa en la cama en la oscuridad de la noche se dispone a sentarse aturdido por el repentino despertar y confundido al registrar en donde estaba…_–¿Desde cuándo estoy aquí? ¿Mamá? ¿Ma…má? –El joven pelinegro se fijó más a detalle el lugar, parecía estar una habitación…pero… ¿de dónde?– Que lug…wow… ¿Mi cuerpo…creció?

Aquel joven centro su atención en sus manos y las movió antes sus ojos que captaban la tenue luz de una lámpara que reposaba en una esquina de la habitación. No había duda que el desconocía el lugar donde se encontraba y más aún, que desconocía incluso su propio cuerpo y no supo ni siquiera en que momento cambio a tal grado…

_**Dormiste por más de siete años ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera?**_

–¿Quién anda ahí? –el joven dejo lo que hacía al escuchar tal grave voz y dio un brinco propinándose un golpe al caer al suelo de la habitación por causas que desconocía las proporciones de su propio cuerpo y le era imposible mantener el equilibrio. Antes sabía manejarlo ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a su antigua estatura y cuerpo, pero ahora…– ¿Pero qué demonios?

_**Para tener la mente de un niño sabes interesantes palabras**_

–¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó nuevamente pero no obtuvo respuesta. Fijándose más en donde estaba, registro aquella parte de la habitación que tenía a la vista pero no dio con el dueño de la voz. De repente su cuerpo experimento una sensación fría y fue entonces cuando capto que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de agua– ¿Por qué estoy todo empapado? –dijo mientras intentaba pararse pero cayo nuevamente por falta que aun su cerebro no registraba su nueva forma.

El joven se encontraba molesto nuevamente contra el piso, ahí tirado boca abajo. Con un soplido logro apartar un mechón de su melena negra que le cubría los ojos y soltando un gruñido a causa de molestia se quedó pensativo en el suelo hasta el momento que logro escuchar el chirrido de la puerta, dando señal así que alguien había entrado.

–¿Quién eres?

–¿Qué haces en el suelo?

–Yo pregunte primero…

–¿Por qué tan hablador?

–¿Qué? No puedo –dijo el joven parándose con efectividad esta vez y aunque por fuera no se notara por dentro el joven celebraba su triunfo ante su nuevo cuerpo. Para evitar caerse nuevamente se sentó en el borde de la cama soltando un suspiro profundo con la cabeza gacha para luego pasarse una mano por su cabellera como la noche apartándola así de su rostro y centrando su vista en su visitante…

–¡¿Pero qué demonios?! –retrocedió aquella visita algo asombrado mientras posaba una mano en la pared para sostenerse del shock.

–¿Qué? –El joven no caía en cuenta sobre el asombro de la persona que entro… Pero como toda alma infantil lo miro esperando respuestas…

–¿Qué demonios es eso que está detrás de ti? –Preguntó el sujeto impresionado por ver tal cosa, era verdad que le decían que el joven podría ser extraño pero esto sobrepasaba los limites…

–¿Qué hay detrás… de mí? –curioso envió su cabeza para atrás mientras se sostenía con las manos en la cama, su cabello dejo de taparle la vista nuevamente y logro ver algo realmente interesante que se era visible por aquella luz tenue de la lámpara– Oh~… Soy aún menor para ver esto –dijo el chico consiente de su edad mental– ¿Qué rayos eres?

_**Primero hazte esa pregunta a ti mismo y recuerda el incidente de haces años ¿no fuiste tú el que me llamo?**_

–No sé de qué... –instintivamente el joven callo lo que estaba por decir y dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la cama se quedó mirando aquello que se encontraba ante sus ojos… Olvidando de esa manera de que una persona más estaba en el lugar, claro que al momento la recordó y consciente que eso trajera problemas a que descubrieran tal secreto dirigió su vista al visitante – Deberías irte… –al cabo de aquellas vacías palabras pronunciadas en un murmullo que solo el viento lograría escuchar. El visitante desapareció de la habitación siendo mandado así a algún otro lugar con sus recuerdos borrados de manera permanente…

_**Recuerdas rápido ¿eh?**_

Aquella voz se oía como una burla ante la mente infantil del pobre joven que estando confundido se mantenía en aquella cama con la mirada fija en el dueño que de aquella grave voz…

–Esto no es posible… Tú… Yo… Mi madre –susurraba el joven al momento que empezaba a lagrimear y su pulso a elevarse. Negando sus pensamientos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza cerró sus ojos pensando que solo era otro más de aquellos sueños. Un dolor indescriptible empezó a hacerse presente en el cuerpo del joven pelinegro, quien no tardo en sentirlo, retorciéndose de dolor y enterrando sus uñas en la cabeza dio varios giros en la cama al momento que un centenar de imágenes eran incrustadas en su mente– ¡Para!... ¡Dije que pares! –pero sus ruegos cayeron en oídos sordos… Los gritos de dolor no se escuchaban más que en aquella habitación, era más que imposible que personas ajena a ella lograran escucharla para acudir en su auxilio…

Aquel joven no resistió toda la información que era incrustada en él llevándolo así a colapsar y caer en un desmayo instantáneo, dejando de aquella manera solo su cuerpo inerte sobre la cama y sus manos cubiertas de su propia sangre, sangre que fue causada por sus uñas al penetrar salvajemente sus brazos y estomago en aquel momento de frenesí….

No se logró escuchar ni un sonido más, ni siquiera el de la lluvia que se alzaba fuera, todo quedo en un crudo silencio y aquella habitación en las penumbras de la noche con aquel joven dentro de ella y aquella bestia que aún se mantenía mirando sin expresión alguna al desmayado muchacho… observando con tranquilidad y frialdad a su joven amo…

Observando al portador de su poder…Al llamado;_ Señor de la Ilusión…_

* * *

**¡Hola~ ¿cómo están mis queridos lectores~?! \O/**

**Lamento haber tardo más de un mes, en verdad lo siento T^T ****No tenía intención de tardar tanto, pero espero que este capítulo recompense sus expectativas y el tiempo que esperaron por él.**

**Pero es que la escuela me tiene mal en estos meses con la temporada de exámenes y luego están mis clases por las tardes que no me dejan mucho tiempo para escribir y también lo de mi situación médica sobre transferirme sangre, hacerme varios exámenes y sobre una operación o algo así T^T y no quiero ser operada, por tal razón rueguen que no sea malo lo que tengo si no, no tendrán capitulo nuevo en otro mes más…**

**Doy gracias a los que comentaron:**

**_Franny-chan_: Me alegra que comentaras y espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y despeje más o menos tu dudas. Gracias por seguir la historia y tenerme paciencia T^T**

**_Delta Strife_: Mucha gracias por tus comentarios, me dan ánimos de seguir con este proyecto que se está (por así de decirlo) escribiéndose solo sin cambios ni nada (o al menos espero que no hubiera un cambio brusco en el capitulo...)^.^ Pero... espero que te gustara este episodio y déjame tu opinión si es que esta bien o quizás ya perdió su toque T.T  
**

**_Mato Kuroi_: Me alegra de ver nuevos por mi fic ¡Bienvenido! Sea pues así la voluntad de que lleguen más... Bien, dime, qué opinas, ¿te deje con más dudas o te aclare algunas? Creo que ambas cierto jejej ^^**

**_sAYa21ANGEL_: A quien no, querida \o/ Hasta yo pero es imposible ;A; Espero ya este todo bien con el problema de la compu y gracias por pasarte por mi historia, me hiciste feliz ^^ Gracias por leer y espero te gustara este capítulo.**

**Bueno mis queridos lectores me retiro por hoy, prometo darme tiempo -hasta quizás en las madrugadas- para terminar el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos después… pero antes…**

**¿Ya adivinaron quien es el joven pelinegro?**

**Pues si lo saben bien por ustedes y si no pues lo sabrán pronto e.e **

**Nos vemos~**

**Se despide:**

**Sora Taka**


	5. Cambios de personalidad

**Capitulo cinco**

**Cambios de personalidad**

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Jeff despertó como cualquier otro día normal en su vida, se quitó el antifaz y miro aun somnoliento la hora que marcaba el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche; eran las seis y media de la mañana; soltando un gruñido intento volver a dormir pero no lo logro, así que con mala gana se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a bañarse…

Al parecer dormir hizo bien al joven asesino ya que se encontraba de buen humor (o al menos mejor que antes) para ser tan temprano en la mañana…

―Buenos días Jeff

―¿Um? Ah, hola Sally –Dijo al ver a la jovencita castaña salir de su propia habitación e irse por las escaleras a la cocina.

Jeff no tardo mucho que digamos en ir a tomarse un baño, de hecho solo tardo como veinte minutos en terminar de bañarse para luego salir del baño en toalla hasta su cuarto ya que se había olvidado de llevar su ropa para cambiarse allá…

Segundos después de que Jeff cerrara la puerta de su cuarto, la habitación continua a esta se abrió revelando a un joven de ropas monocromáticas que sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió a bañarse.

Mientras tanto; volviendo con aquel joven de sonrisa tallada; él se encontraba vistiéndose mientras sus pensamientos se sumían en que tendría que hacer para deshacerse de aquella chica, esa era su prioridad por el momento, pero también era matar a más personas. Por tal motivo el día de hoy iría por algunas víctimas por la noche…

…

Por otro lado; en la cocina; se encontraba Slender preparando el desayuno para los actuales residentes de la casa ya que algunos se encontraban fuera o matando en el extranjero, y ese era el hecho por el cual solo tenía que preparar el desayuno para ocho personas.

―Buenos días, Slendy –saludo Nina mientras bajaba por las escaleras bostezando junto a Sally. Ambas miraron al hombre sin rosto estar muy ocupado preparando el desayuno, que decidieron ayudar arreglando la mesa donde desayunarían.

Pasaron unos minutos donde en la cocina el que más se movía era Slender yendo y viniendo por la habitación preparando el desayuno. Cuando termino, llevo todos los platos con sus tentáculos y los vasos de jugo en una charola y empezó a colocarlos sobre la mesa.

(El desayuno constaba de un plato con cinco tortillas en cada uno y un vaso de jugo de naranja para cada persona.)

Slender agarro un triángulo de metal y con otro palito metálico hizo que hicieran contacto dejando que un sonido saliera del contacto, esa era la manera más efectiva de que todos aparecieran para el desayuno, almuerzo o cena.

Y como por arte de magia, todos ya se encontraban en el comedor, cada uno tomo asiendo en donde corresponde y comenzaron a desayunar como cualquier otro día normal.

―Slender, creo que pusiste un plato por demás –comento Jeff mirando el plato que estaba junto al suyo.

―No, puse exactamente para todos los que están aquí –respondió el hombre desde el sofá mientras leía un libro titulado "**_El cementerio del diablo_**"

―Pero Ben no está aquí o ¿acaso ya regreso? –preguntó Jeff mientras agarraba el tarro de miel y colocaba un poco sobre sus tortillas.

―Hay un nuevo asesino, maestro –respondió a esa duda la chica Nina tomando por una pajilla su jugo de naranja.

―Cierto, tú te dormiste ni bien llegaste ayer todo malhumorado Jeff, alguien nuevo llego anoche –fueron las palabras de Jack al momento de levantarse de la mesa llevando su plato vacío al lavaplatos.

―¿Y dónde está?

―No se

― ¿Y cómo es?

―Pues es algo raro y bipolar…ya que por su carácter que nos mostró ayer, no sabemos si es inofensivo o presenta peligro… Pero sí que tenía un aura verdaderamente extraña –dijo Hoody mientras comía, aunque para ser sinceros, él no se sentía bien que digamos esta mañana, sentía que se había olvidado algo… pero ¿de qué?

La comida transcurrió tranquila hasta que llego a su fin. Jeff se dispuso a irse a par un paseo por el bosque, a nadie se le hizo nuevo aquello así que no prestaron atención. Pero por alguna razón, justo cuando Jeff cerró la puerta desde afuera, el nuevo asesino se hacía presente por las escaleras dispuesto a ir a desayunar.

―Buenos días –dijo con una sonrisa el joven mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa a vista de todos – Se ve rico, gracias por la comida –dijo empezando a desayunar tranquilamente.

Todos miraban curiosos cada movimiento del joven, era normal que lo miraran con tanta determinación teniendo en cuenta que a todos les intrigaba el muchacho. Ahora que tenía el cuerpo descubierto de su capa con capucha podían verlo mejor.

El joven tenía la piel blanca, tan blanca como la de un muerto, cabellos largos de color negro ébano que se posaban sobre sus hombros, también podían ver aquellas marcas rojas y rasguños en los brazos delgados del joven lo que hizo que su atención e intriga aumentaran.

―¿Umm?...gracias por la comida y… ¿Por qué me miran así? –pregunto el joven mirándolos, dejando ver su rostro a todos; aquel rostro pálido de facciones finas, con unos labios finos y rojos y nariz recta. Sus cabellos jugaban en su rostro mostrando nada más que el lado izquierdo, de tal manera que solo lograron ver aquel ojo de color verde esmeralda con la pupila alargada como si fuese un gato, mientras que el flequillo cubría en su totalidad al derecho y parte de su mejilla…

―¿Qué te paso en los brazos…y cuello? –logro formular Nina ante aquella mirada que parecía que te penetraba el alma…

―¿Um? ¿Esto? No es nada –dijo con voz dulce e inocente mientras soltaba una risita, aquella expresión en su rostro aumentaba más las dudas de los presentes _¿enserio era un asesino?_ Se preguntaron…

―Parece como si hubieras tenía una pelea contra algo que poseía garras…

―No es nada –volvió a decir pero esta vez aquella sonrisa en el rostro del joven con el ojo entre cerrado causo un estremecimiento en todos – Gracias por todo –volviendo a su actitud dócil el chico se dirigido a lavar su plato donde había desayunado.

No paso mucho como para que después de hacerlo el también saliera al exterior en un total silencio sin decir nada más…

―El chico es raro…

―No hay duda –concordó Masky cruzando los brazos muy pensativo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

―Tendremos que averiguar quién es exactamente –comento Sally desde su lugar en el sofá al momento de prender la televisión.

―O que _es_ exactamente.

―Tienes razón en eso Jack…hay que saber qué es exactamente –Dijo Nina volteando su mirada en dirección a la puerta, donde minutos antes tanto como su maestro y el nuevo asesino se habían ido…

Slender no dijo ni una palabra en ningún momento pero él aún tenía muchas dudas sobre aquel muchacho. La noche anterior se había dispuesto a buscar aquel libro donde se hablaba de aquella especie pero no cuadraba en todo sobre este caso… Faltaba algo en todo para esto…y Slender había cuidado de ello durando mucho como para ahora completarlo con la llegada del chico…

* * *

―Un nuevo…un nuevo… ¿Quién será? –se preguntaba el joven de la sonrisa eterna. Miro con cansancio el lago que se encontraba a no más que unos veinte metros del árbol donde descansaba junto a Smile.

―Mira, una pelota…ve por ella –le dijo al perro lanzando con mucha fuerza una pelota roja en dirección al follaje del bosque para luego ser seguida por el perro endemoniado…

Jeff suspiro pesadamente y giro su vista en dirección al lago. Pensativo, se quedó en aquella posición, hoy podría tal vez ir a ver a la chica, también podía matarla por la noche…– No…Aunque me cueste decirlo, se me hace imposible matarla –mascullo Jeff con el ceño fruncido. Era una verdadera molestia tener que afirmar tal cosa, pero era la verdad, mientras la seguía la anterior vez trato de matarla en ocasiones oportunas aunque fuera de día, pero…fracaso rotundamente…

El sonido de salpicadas de agua hizo regresar a Jeff a la realidad y hacerlo ver a lo lejos, del otro extremo del gran lago vio a una persona salir de el, solo distinguía una cabellera negra en contraste de la piel blanca de la persona en vuelta irregularmente por una toalla. Jeff arqueo una ceja y vio como aquella figura recogía unas ropas y se alejaba a algunos arbustos, Jeff no pudo identificar a la persona y por la figura que tenía ni siquiera podía asegurar si era un hombre o una mujer…

Unos ladridos se escucharon a su lado, haciendo que Jeff mirara nuevamente al perro que acababa de llegar, el perro se encontraba sentado ahí junto a él con la pelota entre las patas.

―Ya regresaste…Bueno, vamos a casa –dijo Jeff levantándose y echando una última mirada al otro lado del lago pero…ya no había nada…como si de una ilusión se tratase aquella figura ya no se encontraba ahí…

* * *

―Grafton Luvie…Grafton… ¡Señorita Grafton! –grito el maestro haciendo un sonido sordo al soltar la lista de alumnado contra la mesa. Pero repentinamente el maestro cambio de expresión al ver a la chica…

―¿Algún problema pro~fe~? –canturrio la chica con una sonrisa maliciosas dejando su libro de lado…

―Pr-Preste atención po-por favor…Le estaba preguntaba la respuesta de este problema –dijo asustado por ver el cambio repentino de ella. Normalmente todos lo tienes miedo, eso nadie lo duda. Pero en los últimos años ella no hacía nada raro y se mostraba inofensiva y humilde a tal punto que los profesores ya le tenían cierto cariño al igual que algunos estudiantes…pero este día…

―Ah…Lo siento, no lo escuche –dijo con fingido interés y culpabilidad– la respuesta es 524acZY –dijo mirando el problema con desinterés.

Todos volteaban su mirada disimuladamente para ver el rostro sin expresión de la azabache… pero más aún….el curioso cambio en vestimenta.

No era muy notable pero la chica siempre llevaba una manilla de plata con extraños símbolos y en medio una rosa con espinas que formaban letras, pero ahora eso no estaba, puede que parezca una tontería pero todos sabían que ella desde primaria no se separaba de esa manilla, también estaba el hecho que vestía de negro y purpura cuando los colores que más usaba era azul y verde esmeralda para la combinación con el negro o blanco.

El peinado de ella estaba suelto y su flequillo cubría todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro descubierto por primera vez del parche que normalmente se hallaba presente. Era más que obvio que parecía otra persona, ella no dejaría su parche pero esta vez sí, y aunque aún así no se podía ver su ojo esto era realmente nuevo…

―¿Que miran? Ni que tuviera algún mono en la cara –dijo con veneno en cada palabra, exaltando a todo el aula de esa forma. Esto era demasiado nuevo y no muy habitual a la actitud reservada de la chica.

La clase continúo con un ambiente algo tenso, todos estaban que temblaban por dentro. _¿Sera que al fin dejo su fachada y esta era su verdadera personalidad? ¿Acaso iba a empezar a hacer desaparecer a las personas como en el pasado? ¿Iba a ver aquellas muertes inexplicables nuevamente a causa de ella?_ Esas eran algunas preguntas que surcaban la mente de todos.

―Bueno alumnos, pueden retirarse, esto es todo por hoy –la voz del maestro hizo que todos los alumnos suspiraran de alivio y empezaron a retirarse del salón de clases.

Todos tenían el temor impregnado en sus miradas, tanto alumnos y maestro querían irse lo antes posible a casa, lo más lejos posible de ella en estos momentos que presentaba cambios… _De esa forma desalojaron el lugar dejándola sola en aquella aula_…

―Hahahahahahaha –empezó a reír mientras ponía su mochila al hombro– ¿Tanto me temen? Aun así no se salvaran –declaro con una sonrisa realmente diabólica, pero esa desapareció al sentir algo cálido recorrer su mejilla izquierda.

Llevándose una mano a ella, sintió lo que parecía ser agua caer por aquella mejilla– Tks… es muy pronto –espeto mirando la sangre en sus dedos– _No te atrevas a salir…_

Limpiándose aquella solitaria lagrima roja con un pañuelo miro su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana y se propuso a acomodar sus ropas con tal que las marcas oscuras en formas de líneas y raíces no se vieran para nada, igual pasaba en su rostro, gracias a que su cabello era algo largo; no más cuatro pulgadas por debajo de los hombros; cubría el lado izquierdo a la perfección de tal forma que no se veía ni su ojo ni las marcas que tenían contacto en aquel agujero sin globo ocular…

Dando una última sonrisa y con pasos firmes ella se retiró de aquel lugar previamente desalojado por los demás. Camino en silencio por los pasillos en dirección a la salida, había varias personas murmurando sobre ella pero no le importó, solo coloco sus auriculares y escucho música mientras se retiraba.

―¡Hola! –una joven se presentó ante ella con una sonrisa obligándola a quitarse los auriculares y mirarla extrañada – Mucho gusto, soy nueva en la escuela me llamo Kiara Lockier. Disculpa pero me podrías decir ¿cuál es el camino a la sala de natación? Es que me quede atrás y no sé dónde es –la joven castaña sonrió cariñosamente a la pelinegra.

Luvie se sorprendió pero luego rio un poco para ella misma– Claro querida –dijo acariciándole la cabeza a la chica menor que ella.

―¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! –dijo con los ojos brillantes disfrutando del tacto en su cabeza. Aunque la castaña no se diera cuenta, todos los del pasillo la miraban entre asustados y como sintiéndole pena a ella.

―Pues mira Kiara, sigues este camino y luego al tercer pasillo giras a la izquierda y entras en la segunda puerta de vidrio –dijo con una sonrisa con su mano aun en la cabeza de ella – **_Recuerda que cada vez que te sientas perdida puedes venir a mí _**–susurro en el oído de la castaña antes de alejarse y quitar su mano de la cabeza.

―Sí. Gracias. –dijo retirándose de manera energética por los pasillos a vista de todos.

Los estudiantes que se encontraban saliendo de sus aulas para irse o cambiar de clases miraron con miedo a la pelinegra y sorprendidos de que no le pasara nada a la castaña.

―¿A tanto así tienen esos pensamientos de que soy peligrosa? Aunque de todas formas…deberían de tener cuidado por las noches –con una mirada fría y hasta diabólica Luvie sonrió con malicia y soltando una risa se alejó de los pasillos.

Los demás solo tragaron con pesadez. _¿Estaba empezando ahora? ¿Se repetiría lo de hace diez años? ¿Esto era el castigo…por no aceptarla?_ Fueron los pensamientos de algunos, ya que solo pocos aun recordaban la escena del crimen de aquella época… _Solo pocos de todos vieron lo ocurrido_…

* * *

―Eres realmente exasperante ¿sabes? –suspiro con pesadez frotándose las sienes mientras cerraba sus ojos.

**_Tú lo eres más, mi personalidad se adapta a la tuya, ¿recuerdas?_**

―Ah~ vale, vale… Pero…aun no me lo creo… aunque recuerdo todo…

**_Así que ya tienes todas esas muertes perfectamente visibles en tu memoria, dime ¿te sientes culpable?_**

―¿Quién dijo que los mate? Fuiste _tú_ quien lo hizo ¿recuerdas? Además, aquellas personas se lo merecían por lo que hicieron a mi madre y a mi hermana pequeña –gruño con enfado cuando aquellas imágenes regresaron a su cabeza.

**_Puede que yo haya tenido tu cuerpo a mi disposición desde que tenías siete años… pero aun así, tu aun estabas consiente cuando mataste a todo tu pueblo ¿verdad?_**

―¿Para que recordar el pasado ahora? Desde ahora solo busco la manera de satisfacer tu hambre con mucha más presión ya que estoy despierto en mi totalidad… –dijo mirando a su lado donde estaba una esfera de luz oscura– Pero para eso tuvo que pasar mucho hasta que la etapa "Agujero de la ilusión" fuera casi cerrado…aunque en parte es mi culpa por querer matar hasta no dejar rastro…

**_¿Ahora que harás? Por mala suerte para mí, no puedo moverme a causa que estás consciente así que escoges tú ahora lo que haremos._**

―Usare este lugar para experimentar y dominarte, Ilusión. Me infiltrare en algún lugar para saber más sobre _mis_ presas –sonrió con malicia dejando volar las hojas que mantenía en sus manos.

**_¿Dominarme? Hahahaha. Puede que esté ligado a ti desde tu nacimiento, pero aun así solo eres un caparazón, puedo matarte antes de que lo hagas._**

―Si lo haces, bien por mí, aunque tú también te irías conmigo ¿verdad? que inconveniente para ti, ilusión. Pero deberías de estar contento, aun comerás estando yo despierto –fueron sus palabras apoyando su torso en el tronco del árbol donde estaba y dirigiendo su mirada al lago donde minutos antes había meditado bajo el agua lo que lo ayudo mucho para recordar todo lo que sus ojos, manos y cuerpo hicieron mientras su alma solo dormía…

**_¿Entonces harás lo mismo de _****siempre? _Solíamos quedarnos un año por lugar e irnos antes de que supieran tu identidad…._**

―Dirás lo que_ tú _hiciste en estos años. Que yo recuerde nunca me fui, mi mente sigue pensando que estoy a punto de ver a mi madre con un mazo de leña pidiéndome que baje del árbol –dijo tranquilamente colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza– Pero…aquellas personas corrompieron este corazón mío que pertenece a un infante inocente, haciendo que quisiera matarlos… –su mirada vago nuevamente al cielo casi invisible por la copa de los arboles–…matare por ti y porque mi cuerpo me lo pide, eso lo sabes bien. –dijo saltando del árbol y colocándose la capucha sobre su cabeza.

**_Comenzaras a experimentar matar personas despierto en tu totalidad ¿ahora? ¿Estás seguro?_**

―Claro. Bien, primero me inscribiré en la preparatoria de esta ciudad y comenzare a ver quién sería perfecto para ser mi víctima –dijo llevándose una mano a la cara y acariciando su lado derecho del rostro– Sera un verdadero reto cubrir estas heridas –dijo al viento mientras junto a él una espesa nube negra en forma humanoide se hacía presente.

**_Este lugar ya tiene asesinos de sobra ¿quieres hacerlo aquí aun cuando no será muy divertido? Es mejor ir a un lugar nunca antes tocado…_**

―¿Hablas de ellos? Son apenas principiantes.

**_Tu igual, humano idiota._**

― Ellos aun resguardan sentimientos humanos al matar…. Eso los hace débiles para mí y unos principiantes –espeto y vio como la sombra ladeo la cabeza– Puede que yo aún conserve esos sentimientos ya que yo aún sigo siento _humano _por el momento, pero eso no interfiere al momento que quiera matar como la primera vez, mis sentimientos se apagan en esos momentos. –llevándose una mano al pecho cerro sus ojos y suspiro un poco, de la nada algo se materializo y extendió su mano abriéndola…

"**_Es completamente diferente y a la vez igual como era cuando desperté hace años y me presente ante él aquel día… Y pensar que aún es un niño herido por la cruel humanidad después de…" _**Pensamientos de la sombra se quedó a medias aun mirando con indiferencia al joven con quien estaba ligado.

El joven sostuvo unos capullos de rosas y una lluvia negra cayó sobre ellos, la sombra solo miraba como los capullos se abrían revelando rosas negras con el centro blanco. La sombra llamada _Ilusión_ miro callado toda la escena, de un momento a otro ya no estaban en aquel bosque del Este si no que estaba en un lugar oculto de uno de los bosques del Norte, en un área completamente destruida, una pequeña población desierta.

**_"Venir aquí después de diez años… Después de todo…supongo que…no se puede evitar"_** Mirando en silencio continuo su camino por donde iba el pelinegro…

Llegando hasta lo que parecía ser una pequeña cruz junto a un gran árbol de cerezos dejo las rosas negras y las coloco enfrente de la cruz.

―Adiós hermana, dejare este sentimiento aquí junto a este árbol de cerezos y el lugar donde te hicieron atrocidades… Perdóname por lo que me convertí, aun sabiendo que tenía que vivir una buena vida por los dos… También discúlpame con nuestra madre y si es que te encuentras con nuestro padre igual dales mis disculpas… Pero esta es la maldición que decayó sobre nosotros desde que nacimos hermana, la viviré por siempre…

Una brisa fría como si de un abrazo se tratase envolvió con calidez el cuerpo del pelinegro – Lo siento madre, pero me convertí en lo que más odias, puede que nunca vaya a donde están cuando muera pero aun así…me alegro de que estén bien –una única sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras lagrimas cristalinas y ensangrentadas surcaban ambas mejillas, el viento aumento despojándolo de su capucha y revelando su rostro que ahora era revelado totalmente…Una parte de su rostro era oscura con un agujero en lugar de ojo derecho y las lágrimas ensangrentadas salían de su interior.

―Adiós, volveré de vez en cuanto, pero por el momento dejare estos sentimientos aquí, solo para que de esa forma mi amor infantil e inocente aún viva solo para ustedes y no se contamine con lo que hare. –dejando aquel árbol de lado, el joven azabache con una última mirada a la cruz y con una sonrisa se desvaneció en el viento volviendo a aquel otro bosque donde se encontraba su cuerpo…

_Pero algo no lo hizo…La sombra se quedó frente a la cruz, mirándola tranquilamente con la brisa de compañía…rememorando todos aquellos momentos que se mantuvo en ese lugar…_

* * *

**Realmente lo siento, otra vez tarde mucho T.T**

**Pero espero que este capítulo recompense sus expectativas de la historia, espero no haber hecho algún cambio brusco…**

**Bien les daré unos adelantos como recompensa por tenerme paciencia a esta sensei tardona ^^ (coste que son adelantos pero no diré de que capítulos (?))**

* * *

―_Imposible… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hago aquí?_

* * *

―_Esto…esto es… ¿sangre? ¿Por qué estoy sangrando? Siento….que…algo se mueve en mí..._

* * *

―_¿Cómo es posible que diera a luz?_

―_No lo sé, estoy segura de haber puesto el veneno en la bebida de ella…Lo que haya nacido esta maldito como la madre…_

* * *

―_¡Ann! ¡Ann espera!_

―_Vamos Han, esto es divertido apúrate…_

* * *

―_ ¿Qué dices? Debes de estar mintiendo… es mentira. Yo…estoy viva… ¡yo no puedo estar muerta!_

* * *

―_¡Aléjate! Ella solo me necesita a mí en estos momentos…_

* * *

**Fin de spoilers .-. Me pregunto si está bien daros tanto de esto… bueno, esta es su recompensa por esperarme mucho. Con estos pocos diálogos que quien sabe a quién les pertenezcan**

** ¿Cómo creen que será la historia?**

**Espero les gustara este capítulo y les diré que esto está para la~rgo.**

**Nos vemos ^^/**


End file.
